No light, No light
by a paradise bird
Summary: Phoebe's daughters grew up not knowing anything about their former brother until he thrusts them into an alternate universe where evil and hate rules all. Not only do they now have to act like the Power of Three but they have to find a way to defeat and kill their eldest brother who is the Source of All Evil
1. Demetri

Phoebe hurriedly walked around her room, glancing around to see if she had missed anything in particular. She stood in front of the mirror and smoothed out her dress as she gave out a breath as she examined herself. Tonight there was going to be a gala in her honor of not only five years of being a successful love columnist but as being the top advice columnist in all of Northern California. She couldn't help but feel nervous about it, she normally didn't like having the attention upon herself for too long. Behind her, she saw a faint pink glow appear as her husband, Coop, teleported into their room with a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, my God!" She turned and smiled, "They're beautiful!"

Coop leaned down to kiss her, "Sorry I ran a little late, my charge was freaking out over her wedding"

"Oh… one of those ones tonight, huh?" Phoebe said as she took the flowers and sniffed them, "I assumed it went well"

"Wouldn't be here if it didn't" Coop smiled and winked, "I'll just quickly change"

"Okay" Phoebe said as she placed the bouquet on her desk as she pet one of the roses.

"Are the girls here yet?" Coop asked.

"Not yet, PJ says she'll be here soon but Parker already said she's on her way" Phoebe informed her husband.

"And what about Peyton?" Coop asked.

Peyton, the youngest, was in the living room flipping through a magazine as the TV was on set to her favorite channel. She was completely immune to everything that was going on around her, she's been going to these events with her parents for more than she could remember. Clunking shoes signified that her mother was coming down the hall as she appeared with flowers. Peyton didn't even look up as Phoebe passed but couldn't help to notice Peyton wasn't ready.

"We're leaving as soon as your sisters arrive" Phoebe informed her, "Don't you want to get dressed?"

"Already am" Peyton got up as the blanket fell to the floor to reveal a formal dress, "You make it sound like I'm PJ or something"

"Your sister is always on time" Phoebe then stopped, "Well, most of the time"

"Not when it's something that you actually have to tell her to get ready for" Peyton mentioned, "I bet you she'll beam right in complaining about how the GPS says there's too much traffic"

Phoebe chuckled, "Be nice, you're just jealous that you don't have teleportation abilities, everyone gets jealous of what they don't have. I was jealous of everyone's power because I was the only one with a non active ability"

"Yeah, you keep telling me" Peyton rolled her eyes, "You'll go on to say that neither has Parker have any teleporting powers too"

At perfect timing, the front door opened to reveal the middle child, Parker, as she made her way over to the family. She smiled to her mom and hugged her, congratulating her on the gala tonight. She turned to Peyton and gave her a wave as Peyton nonchalantly waved back.

"I'm so excited to see this!" Parker squealed, "I wonder what the Mayor of San Francisco will say about you"

Phoebe gave a half-hearted laugh, "Don't remind me"

"Dad!" Parker looked up as their dad walked in, "I didn't know you were coming today"

"What and miss your mother's big day?" Coop leaned down and kissed Peyton on top of the head, "Hey, baby girl"

"I'm glad you did, mom would freak out without you" Parker said as Coop leaned down to kiss her on the head as well.

"Remember that one time she actually had to vanquish the chairman who gave her the award?" Peyton brought up, "That was awkward"

"Yeah, I remember that because PJ smelled like demon blood throughout the rest of the night" Parker laughed.

A beam glowed in the center of the room as the eldest appeared with her husband, Mason right next to her. She smiled to her family as Mason gave a friendly handshake to Coop.

"Sorry, I'm late!" PJ said, "I would've drove but-"

"The traffic was bad" both Peyton and Parker finished for her.

PJ seemed stunned for a moment before she said, "Well, we do live in San Francisco"

"Unfortunately" Coop spoke up, "Which means we're going to have to leave soon if we want to get to the gala on time"

"I wonder where that limo driver is, he said he'd call the moment he pulled up" Phoebe mused.

"Actually, he's already here" Parker said, "I ran into him while I arrived"

"And you forgot to tell mom?" Peyton asked.

"I forgot!"

"Classic Peyton" PJ rolled her eyes.

"Okay, that's enough" Phoebe stepped in as she could feel a fight brewing, "Let's all just go down there right now"

Everyone seemed to nod in agreement but no one seemed to make a move toward the door.

Mason was the first to speak, "Somethings wrong"

"Can anyone move?" Coop asked.

"No" Parker answered, "What's going on?"

"What's going on is that I just performed a paralyzing spell on you" a young man said as he appeared in the room, turning the family to look at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Peyton demanded.

"Oh wow!" he let out a laugh, "Do you kiss our mother with that mouth?"

" _Our_ mother?" PJ repeated.

"This has got to be some kind of sick joke" Parker voiced.

The man looked over to Phoebe, "You didn't tell them, did you?"

Phoebe narrowed her eyes at the demon, not knowing what kind of sick prank he was playing. It wasn't until she actually look at the man, did she see a similar resemblance. The dark hair, green eyes, and even the jawline matched only one person that came to mind. She quickly sucked in a deep breath as she realized who this person was. Her heart pounded out of her chest as Phoebe wanted to believe that this was a joke.

"No…"

The man pointed to her, "And she's starting to remember"

"It can't be" Phoebe said, "I saw you die"

"Come on, how many times have you thought dad died but he really didn't" the man asked.

"Mom? Who is he?" Parker asked.

Phoebe couldn't bring herself to say it but the man threw open his arms, "I'm your brother!"

"What?"

"No"

"Get out of here"

"My name is Demetri Turner" His face then fell into an evil mask, "And I'm here to kill you all"

He took out a potion from his jacket and threw it down onto the ground. The potion lit up as a whirlwind flew around the flat as Phoebe couldn't help but watch. All the sisters screamed out as the source of magic came closer and closer to them but no one could move. The last thing Phoebe could see was Demetri waving out his hands and laughing as he embraced the portal himself.


	2. New Reality

Phoebe let out a low moan as she slowly came to, feeling slightly nauseous. It almost felt as if she woke up from a long nap but still wanted to sleep for a couple of more hours. Still, against her own body's wishes, she turned on her back and looked up to the ceiling as she gathered her surroundings. In the darkness, she could make out water spots and damaged roofing material. The smell of mildew stung her nose as she wondered if that was the reason why she felt nauseous.

A bright flash in her memory of a young man laughing as a portal sucked her in made Phoebe sit up and look around. Her daughters, Mason, and Coop all laid in the place that they last stood. She quickly crawled over and started to shake them all awake, glad to know they weren't hurt at all. When she woke up her husband, that was when she slowly started to stand up.

"Is everyone alright?" Phoebe asked.

Parker groaned, "What happened?"

"It's freezing here!" Peyton shivered as she looked back to the couch but stopped, "Did he teleport us to a different house?"

"No, it's the same one" Coop looked around, "Just a different reality"

"Different reality?" Mason questioned, "Why?"

"I'm guessing for his advantage" PJ shivered as she looked around, "I can't believe that this is our home"

"It isn't" Phoebe said, "Not in this zone, we need to call Piper and Paige"

"Do you think they made it through the portal?" Coop asked, "Even if they are here, they could be altered versions of themselves"

Phoebe glanced to her eldest daughter and gave her a nod. PJ closed her eyes and focused as she tried to sense where her aunts were at the time. Phoebe glanced around at Parker and Peyton as they shivered uncontrollably from the cold of the room. She could really use her sisters guidance and support but wondered if they knew about Cole's son.

PJ opened her eyes, "I can't find them"

"You probably didn't stretch your mind far enough" Parker suggested.

"I did, it's just that I can't find them" PJ looked around, "It's almost as if they don't even exist"

Phoebe felt her heart become still, "What?"

"Phoebe" Coop reached out and took a hold of her hand, "We need to remember that this is an alternate reality, your sisters are still alive"

Phoebe nodded, "Yes, of course… thank you"

"So why bring us here?" Mason asked.

"More importantly, why did he address mom as mom" Peyton said.

Phoebe turned back to Coop for support as he looked back down to his wife. Her throat constrict as if her own body was trying to keep the secret inside.

Coop nodded as he ran his hands up and down her arms and held his wife close.

"Before your dad, there was another I was married to; his name was Cole. You might know him as Balthazar or maybe even as once the Source of all Evil" Phoebe started, "When I first met Cole, he had a constant battle between good and evil fighting within him, I wanted to have him win for good but I became blinded by his motivations. Even to the point of becoming the Queen of the underworld in which during that time, I became pregnant. The baby was so powerful even as a child but so evil that he eventually destroyed the council of evil and until now, what I thought, himself"

"So what he said about being our brother was true?" PJ asked.

Phoebe blinked back tears as she nodded, "Yes"

"Oh my God" PJ breathed out, "When were you going to tell us?"

"Honestly… never" Phoebe confessed, "I thought that part of me was gone a long time ago"

"Clearly not" Peyton muttered, "Now he wants to kill us"

Phoebe didn't reprimand her daughter for her sarcastic remark, she was right. Had she known that Demetri had survived then she would've prepared them to fight him or maybe even try to find a way to take his powers from him. Now yet another thing has come back and bit her in the ass once more and this time her children were going to be the ones at stake. She glanced down as she knew that what she did was wrong but she never wanted to think back to the time she lost her son. She lost him the second he turned evil and wanted to control her own body to do hurtful acts.

"What's done is done" Coop said firmly behind her, "What we need to focus on is the present and our situation. We need a place to lay low"

"Maybe our place" Mason suggested, "He probably doesn't know where we live"

"I hope" PJ muttered.

"No" Phoebe disagreed, "First we need to get our hands on the Book of Shadows, we have to assume it's back at the Manor"

"You really want to risk going there in a reality that he created?" Parker asked, "What if that's what he wants?"

"Without the book we're rendered defenseless" Phoebe told them, "It'll be our strongest weapon on him"

Peyton sighed, "I guess it's worth a shot"

Coop beamed both his wife and youngest daughter to the outside of the Manor. Not long after that, a beam of light appeared next to him as PJ, Parker, and Mason materialized beside them. Phoebe felt another stab in her heart as she looked at her childhood home. Not only did it look horrible with it painted black and grey but demons were everywhere as more shimmered and blinked as they walked up the steps.

She should've known that in this reality, evil was the prime source of power. She turned to her daughters as they all gawked and looked terrified of what had become of the house. Phoebe reached out and held onto Peyton as the youngest was fighting back tears.

"It's okay" She said, "We have to remind ourselves that this is all an illusion"

"How?" Parker whispered, "It feels so real"

"I know" Phoebe nodded, "But we have to stick together and remain hopeful, alright? We'll get out of this"

"What do we do?" PJ asked, "How do we even get back?"

"Either we find a way to reverse the spell that he cast or…" Phoebe hesitated, "We kill him?"

"Kill him?"

"But he was so powerful before"

Phoebe nodded, "I know but we'll find a way"

She felt a hand on her shoulder as she looked up to her husband as he firmly nodded. She did her best to smile at him, knowing that he was always supporting her, no matter what.

"We have to assume that he's also the Source of all Evil in this reality as well" Phoebe put in.

"Why?" Mason asked.

"He makes a reality but _doesn't_ make himself the top dog?" Peyton remarked, "Highly unlikely"

"Will our place even still be intact?" PJ asked.

"We have to assume" Parker looked around, "It doesn't look like these houses have been ransacked"

"But mom's was an abandoned building" Peyton spoke up.

"Maybe to scare us" Coop said, "Get us flustered so that we don't know where to go"

"It's worth a shot" Mason said to his wife.

She nodded as PJ beamed them away from the Manor.

Coop got ready to beam them as well but turned to his wife as she still stared back in awe at her home. Most alternate realities, no one even thinks about remodelling the actual building. But seeing the Manor in a completely different color as evil auras plagued her home, she could never get used to. A head fell onto her shoulder as Peyton held onto her mother in little comfort that she had. She turned around and looked to Coop as she gave him a nod as he beamed them away from her home.


	3. Mixture of Emotions

PJ woke up and turned slightly to see Mason sleeping next to her. She felt as if she had the most awful and weird dream, she barely had time to stretch before she stopped and realized that the blankets were different. She glanced around the room as she noticed that she didn't recognize any of the furniture that was around her. With a sinking feeling, she realized that it wasn't a dream, this was the real deal. She and her family were in an alternate reality.

She looked over to Mason before getting up and leaving their room. When her family beamed themselves into her home, the residents were quick to get up and run out of the house. It almost felt as if they were used to demons coming in and ransacking the place. A reality that felt almost foreign and unreal to her.

PJ glanced into the next room as she saw her mom and dad sleeping in the guest room. She knew her mom has been through tons of situations before but never without her sisters. Without Aunt Piper and Auntie Paige, how were they to expect the Power of Three to help?

When she made her way into the living room, she looked down to both of her younger sisters Parker and Peyton sleeping on couches. She wondered if they remembered anything from the countless stories of the infamous Power of Three.

Parker stretched and groaned as she nuzzled herself into the couch.

"Could you stop it?" She mumbled, "Your worry is waking me up"

"Sorry" PJ sighed, "I forgot how intense emotions wake you up"

Peyton mumbled, "What's going on?"

"PJ is scared that we won't make it out of this" Peyton informed with her eyes still closed.

"I'm not scared that we won't make it out it's just that…" PJ glanced back, "What if Aunt Piper and Auntie Paige don't know we're gone"

"They've got to know" Peyton said, "They were planning on having brunch with each other on Tuesday"

"It's Friday" Parker said, "Which means time better be moving a hell of a lot faster out there then here"

"Yeah, hopefully" PJ crossed her arms over her chest.

She turned and walked over to the kitchen to take out some supplies for breakfast. In an alternate reality or not, this was still her home and her family was still her guests. PJ immediately noticed how things were different as some things were moved and some not even in the refrigerator. She took out a talisman and inspected it, immediately knowing it was a fake. PJ scoffed and threw it off to the side as she continued to look for food.

When she turned around, she noticed Parker had come over and started to assemble things from the pantry. The middle sister came out and showed PJ yet another useless charm she found. They both scoffed and rolled their eyes as Parker went back to fetch some food. Together the sisters worked in silence, whether because they had nothing to say or because they didn't want to further wake up the youngest, she didn't know.

This is how it's always been, the three sisters weren't exactly close but they weren't exactly distant from each other either. They each branched off the more and more they got older with different goals in mind. PJ with wanting to become a Cupid, Parker's internship with the local news, and Peyton dedicating her time to her Magic School in hopes of becoming a full time Witch.

Shuffling feet made PJ look up as Peyton walked over to a high chair with a blanket draped around her. She glanced down to see that the youngest sister was holding onto a paper and pen.

"What's that for?"

"Protection potion" Peyton stifled a yawn.

Parker furrowed her eyebrows, "Don't we need his flesh for you that?"

"Generally, yes but I'm hoping that I can work a way around it" Peyton scribbled down some more, "I saw something in ancient magics a couple of days ago and hopefully that will work with this"

"What will you need?" Parker asked.

Peyton laughed, "It's not going to be a walk in the park, I'll tell you that much right now. Half of these stuff are rare items to have around here"

"How many will it protect?" PJ asked.

"Anyone, just got to throw in something you wear everyday"

PJ reached over and twirled her wedding ring around and around her ring finger.

Mason walked through the entryway, making PJ smile at him the best she could as he walked over and kissed her on the cheek. When they first met, he was in a dark place; a demon kept haunting him with whisperings of how all the death around him was caused by his doing of some kind. PJ was sick but determined to study for her state exam in the final week which caused her to see past the veil and immediately notice Mason was under attack. After she vanquished the demon with the help of her cousin, Wyatt, Mason promised to keep the family secret only if he could go on a date with her. Cheesy, she knows, but she never once regretted the choice she made.

She glanced over to him as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Peyton as he watched her try to remember and jot down the ingredients and directions. Over the years, Mason has proved himself liable to the family by learning about magic to the best that he could with the resources the family deemed true. PJ was always grateful of her husband but suddenly felt wary of him being in the alternate universe. Demetri will definitely figure out who he is and will try and take him from her.

"Hello?!" Parker said next to her, "You might want to flip that pancake unless you like it burned"

"Oh, right" PJ quickly did as she was told and focused on the breakfast.

"You alright?" Parker asked, "And don't lie, you've been a mixture of emotions ever since you woke up"

"Why would I ever lie to an empath?" PJ poked before she said, "I just don't like being here and being defenseless; our family isn't here, the Book of Shadows is being protected by evil, and we have a mysterious brother that we knew nothing about"

Parker tensed, "I know… but you didn't get a read off of him like I did. I _felt_ his hatred before he even appeared in the room. I felt so sick, I've never experienced it before in my life"

"And now he wants to kill us" PJ muttered, "Great"

"We need to stick together, Peyton was named one of the most clever in her class so hopefully what she cooks up will help us in the long run" Parker said before repeating, "Hopefully"

"Wow, it smells good in here" Their father could be heard saying.

PJ turned and looked over to her dad and mom walking into the kitchen, still groggy from their sleep. She was almost expecting her dad to make his rounds and kiss his daughters on the head but instead he chose to sit down. It was then that she could see her father was just as worried as she was.

PJ turned and looked to Parker who only did a slight nod before they presented the family with the food.

"Thanks, sweeties but you really didn't have to do that" their mom said.

"Judging by what we're going through, I think this is a must" PJ told her.

Her mother smiled to her and said, "Thanks"

For the life of her, PJ wanted to smile back but she couldn't, not after hearing that her own mother has lied to her her whole life.


	4. Divide

She wished that they hadn't turned on the tv, but Parker was curious, especially when it came to her work channel. PJ couldn't even seem to comprehend how the news could possibly cover so much destruction and chaos in San Francisco alone but they did. They didn't even get through 20 minutes of the broadcast before a warlock popped into the station and killed one of the reporters. If it was a shock to PJ, she couldn't possibly imagine how it felt like for Parker, she had let out a horrified gasp when it happened. She knew how to kill warlocks, but seeing one out in the open made PJ feel her heart pound out of her chest.

Their mother turned to Parker and reached out to comfort her but Parker immediately got up and marched out of the room. PJ closed her eyes as she heard the door slam from one of the rooms. She couldn't blame her, for all PJ knew, Parker must've been close to the person that was killed in front of them. She let out a shaky breath and turned and walked away from the tv.

So evil has taken over San Francisco. She should've figured that out the moment she noticed to Manor had evil beings throwing a house party at their aunt's home. No rules apply here, the side of good must be underground.

So how do they even get back to their own time without a counter spell? She has confidence in her family but even that is a far stretch from what they just witnessed.

"Finally finished it" Peyton announced, "Took longer than expected but hey, that's what happens when you haven't seen the page in four days and an older brother is out there to kill you"

"Finished what?" their dad asked.

"A protection potion" Mason told him, "Peyton's been working on it ever since she woke up"

Peyton turned to her brother-in-law, "I had a little bit of help… I'm surprised you even knew about this"

"The San Francisco State Library has a bunch of stuff in it that even the college kids don't know about" Mason joked.

Phoebe looked at the paper, "Sweetie, this is great and everything but all of these items are extremely rare to have in San Francisco and I'm sure… _he_ knew how to cover his own tracks"

"It's better than ending up dead" PJ retorted, "What do we need?"

"Uh, well… for starters it needs 26 items for the potion in total" Peyton started, "So we'll have to divide and conquer"

Phoebe shook her head, "Too risky-"

"Let's do it"

Phoebe turned and looked to her eldest daughter just as PJ stared her own mother down.

She didn't care that her mom had empathy, she wasn't going to try and hide her emotions from her. PJ felt betrayed that her own mother had lied to them and in the end, put her whole family at risk. She looked over to Mason who was studying his own wife. PJ knew that he was going to ask her the second they both were going to be alone. She didn't care, just as long as she was away from her mother.

A sniff from behind her made PJ turn as Parker slowly walked over to join the family. Her bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks made PJ know not to push the subject of what she witnessed at her own work. Saying the line that _it's only an alternate reality_ was starting to grow old on them. They knew it was an alternate, but they can't help but feel the emotions that they all feel.

"So 26 items, is that it?" Coop asked.

"Yes, luckily it's a potion that's about an hour long to perform" Peyton said before she caught the look of PJ, "Giving that it's from the old times and has this much to work with, I'd say that's a given"

PJ sighed, "Alright, did you already divide the ingredients up?"

"Yup, but one of you is going to have to have an extra item" Peyton picked up one of the lists, "Who wants it?"

"We'll take it" Coop immediately said, "I'm sure your mother and I would kill if any of our children took the most ingredients"

"How ironic" PJ muttered.

"Hey!" Coop turned to her, "That's enough! This is exactly what he wants, he wants to divide us all up with this dirty secret so cut your mom a break"

PJ didn't say anything, she just turned and this time was the one to march to her own room, not knowing what she would do there the second she opened the door. Anger filled her as she clenched and unclenched her fists, she wanted to argue, yell at her mother but her dad always stood in her corner and even protected her from things like this. It drove her mad that her dad wasn't even mad at this new son coming in and threatening to end their entire family.

The door opened behind her, making PJ turn around, ready to stand her ground but stopped as she noticed it was Mason. She slowly blew out her breath as she pointed angrily in the direction of the kitchen.

"How the hell is it that no one else feels betrayed by this?" PJ asked.

"They each have their own way of dealing with this secret" Mason told her, "But your dad is right, we have to focus on getting out of here… if we do that then hopefully the Power of Three or Wyatt will deal with this"

PJ scoffed, "Right, like she'll tell anyone else about her dirty little secret"

Mason only stared at his wife before she finally sighed, "I'm sorry"

He gave her a small smile, "It's okay… I got our list if that will help you get your mind off of this?"

"It's a start" PJ mumbled.

"Good, the family decided that since it looks like magic is a free range here, it'll be safe to teleport and such" Mason told her.

"What about Parker and Peyton?" PJ asked.

"They are going to take a car" Mason said before he brought up his hand, "Trust me, no one liked it but Peyton said it was the only way anything was going to get done"

PJ chewed on the inside of her lip, she didn't like thinking that her two younger sisters were out alone but Peyton had a point.

"They better be careful" PJ said.

Mason nodded, "I'm sure you will sense if something is wrong"

"I'm sorry you were dragged into this" PJ walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, "This didn't have to involve you"

"Excuse me?" Mason rose an eyebrow, "I'd rather be here with you than in the original timeline without you… you're my wife, I'm here for you no matter what"

PJ smiled, "How do you do that?"

"What?"

"The world is going to shit and you still find a way to make it look like a better place" She stated.

Mason only smiled back as he leaned in and kissed her. PJ sucked in air before she beamed out of their home and to one of the stores she knew was on the suggested list of Peyton. She heard sirens and smelled smoke before they both could break the kiss. PJ looked around and gawked at the mayhem that was surrounding the streets. It was barely 10:30 in the morning and already a car crash was down the street.

The drivers both got out and started yelling angrily at each other before they both started throwing punches. Mason took a step over in their direction to intervene but PJ stopped him as she looked around. No one was going to intervene as well, they either just watched or continued on their day. If Mason had gone to intervene, it would've raised more questions than help the situation.

PJ looked around, wondering where the cops were but only heard sirens and nothing more, as if it was just displayed as background noise. She glanced down and noticed glass was strewn over the sidewalk as the store next to them looked recently broken into. Her body was on haywire as she felt that just seeing the panic around her would cause her to lose control as well.

She reached out and gripped onto Mason's hand, he gave a squeeze back. She looked back up to him as he even seemed bothered by this.

Hell and Chaos literally had taken over San Francisco.


	5. New Plan

PJ stomped out of the store, more frustrated when they first appeared to the 4th store on their suggested list. It was always the same story, either they never had the item or they were recently broken into and the item they needed was taken. In one store, they stumbled upon a dead owner, PJ called the police but they didn't seem to bother with coming out to take a look at the crime scene. They spent nearly two hours beaming across the town of San Francisco and still they had not even one thing on their list. Peyton did say that these items were rare, she never brought up how rare they could be.

One of PJ's gifts was to sense where objects were but in order for that to happen, she needed to know what the item looked like. Judging by the items in her list, she's never once even heard of these herbs. She hoped that out of everyone, her sisters were having better luck than her. The more she traveled and saw what has become of her hometown, the more she wished she didn't.

She glanced behind her to see Mason leaning on the wall, rubbing the back of his neck as he examined the list. Even he looked tired for someone who has more willpower than her. They needed to come up with a different approach otherwise they will never find their items on the list.

"Maybe the Magic School can help?" PJ suggested, "They always have a bunch of herbs"

Mason shook his head, "It could be overrun by evil as well, I don't think we should risk it"

"Then should we expand farther?" PJ asked, "Santa Cruz? San Jose? Sacramento even"

"Have you ever been to places like those back in our time?" Mason asked.

PJ's shoulders slumped, "No… makes it harder to find"

"At least we know that some of these items aren't completely gone" Mason sighed, "Just wished we got to them before those damn demons"

"Right" PJ said before she repeated, "Right"

"What?" Mason asked.

PJ walked by him and went right into the store as she zip to the place she needed the most. The owner was boasting about their athames being the best in town but judging by how they all were still there, she highly doubted it.

Still, PJ grabbed a handful of them and shoved them to Mason who was right behind her.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Mason asked.

"Time to move onto Plan B" PJ stated.

"Which is?" Mason asked.

"The old saying; if you can't beat them, join them" PJ looked up, "If demons came in and stole the items before we did, who's to say we can't find them and steal them back?"

"Are you telling me exactly what I think you're telling me?" Mason asked.

PJ only smirked and beamed him to a hang out she knew they might be at; it used to be a local witches and gypsy shared coven that her best friend had shown her. Sure enough, there were four demons already there. PJ immediately waved out her hands as the four demons froze before she came out of her hiding location. She heard shuffling feet behind her before Mason quickly grabbed onto her arm. He opened his mouth but then cast his eyes over to the group as if to make sure they were still frozen.

"What're doing?!" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Acting like a Warlock" PJ answered.

"What?" Mason asked.

PJ moved him next to her, "Just stand next to me, act moody, and let me do the talking"

Mason moved to argue but then sighed as he did what she said before PJ unfroze them, a man looked up before he demanded, "What do you want?"

"We heard you took some agastache foeniculum, we want it" PJ responded.

The demon only smirked, "And what would warlocks want with an herb like that? Isn't that above your pay grade?"

The others chimed in as PJ smirked, "It is… which is why _he_ wants it"

They suddenly stopped and stared at them, "You're bluffing"

"You want to ask him yourself?" PJ asked as she looked to Mason as if considering "blinking"

"Go get the damn stuff!" a female demon demanded, "If the Source wants it, I don't want to be on his bad side"

Her partner immediately got up and went to the back of the storage area. PJ watched him before he was out of sight and looked over to the others surrounding them. Of course, they didn't trust them, but they would never to think to defy the Source as well. All they needed was the herb and then it would be a green light from here on out.

She looked and caught the eye of one demon who smirked in his best seductive way. Mason took a protective step closer to PJ as he flashed him the blade of his knife. The demon stared at him as if contemplating whether or not to fight him for her but decided not to.

PJ glanced over to the demon in the back as he came back with a bag of the herb. He tossed it over to her as she caught it in the air before she examined it.

She glanced over to Mason and did a side shrug to him as if this was nothing new.

PJ then waved out her hand and froze the room, not caring to show that she was a witch. She then grabbed a hold of her husband's hand and beamed them out of the former sanctuary. She let out a sigh of relief the second they were back in the public eye, even though she was sure it wouldn't do much good here. A homeless man looked up just as he saw them beam into the alley making him instantly cower and shuffle away as fast as he could from the couple. PJ watched as she let out a sigh and turned back to her husband, giving him a small smile.

"At least we got one off the list" PJ said optimistically.

Mason stated, "Are you sure it's okay to go up against demons like that?"

PJ answered honestly, "No, but what choice do we have? This whole place is completely different from our home"

"I guess you're right" Mason shrugged, "Just we have to be careful about this, you don't want the demons to go tattling to the Source"

PJ mumbled, "Yeah, wouldn't want a second encounter with him, but why is he taking so long?"

"I beg your pardon?" Mason asked.

"Normally demons would want to attack you the second they know you're not familiar with something, in this case, this whole timeline" PJ waved her hands around her, "But why hasn't he?"

"Good point" Mason looked around, "What is his plan?"

PJ couldn't help but let out a shudder as she pulled her coat closer to her body. Something didn't feel right about this. When Demetri made his threat, it didn't sound like he was planning on leaving them alone for this long. It got her back to worrying about her sisters and parents once again and if splitting up was the right decision.

Mason wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her on the forehead as if he could hear her thoughts. PJ sighed and closed her eyes as she wondered what her cousin would do? Wyatt was not only the eldest one of the generation but also the twice-blessed, he's been in so many situations by himself that she was sure he would have handled this on his own.

She hated alternate realities, the more she stayed in this place, the more she wanted to go home. PJ cleared her throat and looked back down at the list, making sure to remember what was needed next.

She looked back up to her husband as he gave her a nod before they beamed out of the alley.


	6. Forgive?

PJ crossed off yet another thing on their list, two more to go now. She's never felt this much accomplished about something especially giving the circumstances. But she had to say, she and her husband made such a perfect team, she just hoped that everyone else has just as much luck as they did. PJ kept a constant and close sensing on both of her sisters and parents, more hard for her dad because he was beaming around all of California right now. It was safe to say that her sisters were staying locally as well, probably just as frustrated as how she and Mason were but she knew they would make it.

She looked up and glanced around at the people eating in the food court around her. It amazed her how there was so much crime going on in the city that people would still sit and eat. Granted she could see how they were all glancing over their shoulders and holding their foods closer to their body. PJ couldn't sense any evil beings around but that didn't mean that the humans in this reality could feel her gift the way she did.

Mason came over with food in each hand, "Okay, this place is an _actual_ hell on Earth, even the prices are up the ass here"

PJ smiled, "You mean Steven didn't recognize you? I thought he always gave you discounts?"

Mason plopped down in front of her, "Not in this reality, apparently he was going to hike up the price for me taking too long"

"Oh, well, it makes you better appreciate what we have at home" PJ joked.

Mason scoffed, "Yeah, can't wait to go back"

PJ thought for a moment before she asked, "Do you think we have actual jobs here? You know, with bosses wondering why we haven't shown up at work at all today?"

Mason gave her a weird look before he said, "I think we have a little more on our hands then just an angry boss wondering why we didn't come to work today"

"I was just curious" PJ said, "You never know"

Mason shrugged, "I don't even want to know what my work is like right now"

PJ giggled as she took a sip from her soda, loving how they both could take a heavy situation and turn it into a light joke. She watched as Mason dug into his food, happy to know that he was with her in this reality. Her gaze fell onto her wedding ring as she liked to stare at it as if to remind her of her love for Mason.

PJ looked up, "So we only have two more ingredients to go"

Mason rolled his eyes, "Finally, I think I've had enough heart attacks to last me a lifetime"

"You have to admit that it is kind of thrilling to steal from the bad guys" PJ winked.

"Yeah, but the last time the demon still wanted to kill us" Mason looked around before he leaned in, "He almost killed us with our own athame, how the hell did that happen?"

"You threw it at him"

It was true, their last encounter was slightly too close for comfort, PJ didn't have time to freeze the demon to make it look like they blinked. Luckily the demon didn't try to come after them, otherwise they'd have a tail on their asses. She wouldn't worry too much about him, those types of demons were low in the hierarchy, he probably had other plans for the afternoon then following a married couple around San Francisco. She just hoped that the two other items would be an easy snatch and grab so they could immediately get back home. She didn't like wandering around and seeing so much violence in the world.

"Do you think you can forgive your mom?" Mason suddenly asked.

PJ looked up, "What do you mean?"

Mason gave her a look, "Come on, you've been saying nothing but cold things to her since we got stuck here"

"Exactly, it's her fault for us being here. She had plenty of time to tell all of us about him but she didn't"

"What if she didn't know he survived?" Mason asked, "What if she didn't want to have this scar on her the way you have it on her right now"

"So you're saying that if this was your family and you found out about a long-lost sibling, you would be okay with it?" PJ asked.

Mason answered, "No, but I would choose another day to talk things over with everything that's going on right now, my main objective is to get this family out of the spell alive"

PJ took a minute as she twirled her fork around and around on her barely eaten plate, she didn't realize how tense she still was from being here. What he said was right, their main goal should be to get out of this reality as fast as they could. Who knows if Demetri stuck them here while he was still in the real San Francisco.

She had to start acting like the eldest sibling, something she threw out of the window the second she woke up here. When this whole thing is behind them, that is when she would talk to her mom; face to face and alone.

"You're right" PJ nodded, "I was being selfish"

"You were being human" Mason shrugged, "It's not everyday you find out about an evil sibling"

PJ scoffed as she looked up before her face fell, "Mason? Run"

"What?" Mason asked.

"Run!" PJ jumped up and reached out to grab a hold of his hand, "He's here!"

Mason didn't even turn around as he reached out and grabbed onto his wife's hand.

PJ felt her heart hammer out of her chest as Demetri stared at them from across the courtyard. She needed to get to a remote location and beam away from him. Her first instinct was to get her husband away from the man as fast as possible.

Together they ran through the stream of people, most of them on high alert after seeing just two people running away from something. PJ didn't want to turn around to see if they were being followed, she didn't want to know. It felt almost as if saying his name too many times made Demetri appear out of thin air. They both turned down an alleyway as they skidded to a stop, PJ had to think of a place where Demetri would never think to go. Just as she was about to beam out of the alley, flames erupted in front of her as he appeared before her, staring her down.

"Hello, little sister"


	7. Loyalty

Mason wrapped his arm around PJ's waist and brought her behind him, using himself as a human shield. Demetri looked to the man as if he asked a stupid question before he let out a laugh and shook his head. PJ grabbed onto her husband as they both took a step away from the young man, not knowing what he was planning on doing. She took out the athame from her vest as she struggled to swallow. PJ glanced behind her to the pedestrians walking and minding their own business out in public.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Demetri said, "You'd never make it halfway to the street"

"What do you want?" Mason asked.

"I don't answer to a lesser being like you, _human"_ Demetri set his eyes on Mason.

"He's not a lesser being, none of us are" PJ responded back.

"Look around you" Demetri waved out his hand, "In this reality, the humans know about us-"

"The humans _fear_ us" PJ told him, "Parker saw one of her co-workers murdered this morning"

"Parker…" Demetri thought for a while, "She's the middle one, right?"

PJ's heart skipped before she said, "Stay away from them"

Demetri shrugged, "Not likely… I plan on visiting everyone"

"Why are you doing this?" PJ asked, "What do you want?"

"Who do you think I want?" Demetri responded, "I want mom for what she did so many years back"

PJ felt her breath sucked in and lodged in her throat, she should've known. All of this was made for his personal vendetta against their mother, _her_ mother. She's been thinking about what the secret meant to her but never thought about what danger could be brought upon her mom. He must be there because he can't find Phoebe. No matter what, she can't let Demetri know of where she is.

"Leave my mother alone" PJ said as her voice shook.

"She was my mother before yours, if that so my feud is with her" Demetri cracked a smile, "Sorry you got thrust into this but I felt it would make her feel embarrassed for not keeping me in her thoughts after all these years"

"She explained the situation to us, Phoebe is sorry for what happened but-"

"That's not good enough!" Demetri shouted.

Demetri thrust out his hand as he sent Mason flying past PJ, knocking her over onto the floor. She turned and watched as she could see her husband was going to slam into a brick wall. PJ waved out her hand as Mason beamed away just before his body was about to impact the wall. She let out a breath of relief as she bowed down her head some sort of comfort. Demetri let out an impressive sound as he slowly walked down the alley where Mason should've fallen.

"Where did you send him?"

PJ glared as she looked up to the man, "Away from you"

"Obviously" Demetri responded, "But there must be a specific place where you sent him, where?"

"Why should I tell you?" PJ asked him.

Demetri sighed as he walked over and knelt down in front of him, "Because I'm planning on making your life living hell if you don't"

PJ formed her jaw before she said, "Like my mom's life? I'm not giving them up; I love my family and I will do whatever it takes to keep them away from you"

"I figured as much" Demetri shook his head, "You Halliwells can be so annoyingly stubborn"

"And loyal" PJ finished, "I will never let you get anywhere near them"

Demetri slightly shrugged, almost as if he knew she was going to say that before PJ was sent roughly backwards down the alley. A loud bang was heard before PJ groaned and grabbed onto her head from slamming her head into a garbage bin. She felt almost as if she couldn't see straight as she leaned herself forward and forced herself to get onto her feet. PJ wove out her hands as Demetri froze in place, but only for a second as he slowly moved on his own. Before PJ could even beam herself out, Demetri had already unfroze himself from her power.

He gave off a slight roll of his shoulders as he said, "You're going to have to do better than that, sis"

"Stop calling me that" PJ told him.

Demetri pouted, "Why? Because it's the truth? You even implied that Phoebe was the worst being in the world the second you found out I was her "deceased" son"

"I never said that" PJ shook her head in disagreement.

"No" Demetri then tapped on his temple, "But you thought it"

PJ felt as if the cards were stacked against her as she realized that Demetri was also a telepath. Knowing this gave her the advantage as she blocked out all of her family members just as Demetri went into her mind to force out information. He glowered as he couldn't believe that PJ knew how to block out a telepath, even one so powerful as he was. She let out a gasp as she felt herself being levitated high up till she was almost as far up as the buildings around her as Demetri became smaller and smaller. PJ squinted her eyes shut as she let out a shuddering breath, this is going to hurt.


	8. Recovery

The first thing Parker did when she woke up was immediately go over to PJ and Mason's room. She and Peyton just got home from completing their list when Mason was beamed mid-throw onto the couch. It took nearly a whole minute to figure out what he was rambling about before they could call on their parents for help. Their father had to go alone, despite mom's pleas but hearing how Demetri was using their eldest sister as bait to get to their mom, Coop knew it only had to be him. They all sat around anxiously, wondering what was happening to PJ as Phoebe wasted no time in mixing up a healing potion that Piper had created with only home ingredients in case of emergency.

When Coop beamed in, Parker wasn't ready to see her sister the way she was, PJ was unconscious but also bloody in his arms. It took nearly everything in Parker's power to not gag and feel helpless at the same time. Immediately Phoebe gave the potion to her daughter as they all had to wait some more. The potion would be extremely painful if PJ were awake so the last ingredient was enchanted sleeping pills to wake up the host when they were completely healed.

Parker was half expecting her sister to be sitting up with a cup of coffee in her hand with not a scratch on her but felt her heart sink down when she was still sleeping on the bed. She had to remain hopeful because it looked as if PJ had moved in her sleep so it meant that her internal wounds must be healed already. Her husband was the only one awake as he chose to sit next to her side of the bed and gently stroke her hand.

Parker slowly walked over and sat down on the bed, feeling his regret and worry pulsating through her. His emotions were so raw that it almost made her lose control and burst into tears in front of him.

"It wasn't your fault" Parker told him, "PJ didn't want you to get hurt"

Mason spoke in a rough tone, "I could've helped her"

"You would've died" Parker said, "This was clearly a message to our mom and PJ didn't want him to be anywhere near both of you. It's what I would do and if you were in the same situation, you would do that too"

Mason sighed, "Yeah, I know… I sometimes feel helpless not being able to help her with magic and stuff"

"That's not how she feels" Parker looked to her sister, "She feels comforted that you're here with her, even now I can feel it"

This seemed to set Mason at ease as he slowly nodded, "I would've lost my mind if she were here and I wasn't"

"Yeah…" Parker straightened up, "I'm going to get something to eat, you want anything?"

Mason just shook his head as Parker turned to leave him alone.

When Parker walked by the guest room, she could hear her parents talking amongst each other. She didn't bother to stop and listen, she already knew it was about PJ's health and the situation they're in. When she walked into the room, she didn't expect Peyton to be up and already gathering the ingredients they all went on a scavenger hunt for. She had to admit that she valued Peyton's mission to try and protect her family as much as she could. Even as the youngest sister, she was by far the most valuable.

Parker chose not to disturb her, she knew that when Peyton is working, nothing can stop her and if you interrupt her, she could be just as mean as a Fury. One glance to the tv made her heart leap up to her throat as she remembered seeing Torrence being stabbed multiple times on-air. She closed her eyes as she remembered how nice he was to her on her first day and even stuck around to explain everything that confused her. A lump rose in her throat as she struggled to eat her breakfast.

"The second I'm done with this potion, I'm amping us up with the most powerful vanquishing potions I can remember" Peyton mumbled.

Parker sighed, "It doesn't matter how powerful they are… most need blood"

"We _have_ blood" Peyton turned to her, "Well, half of it at least"

"Are you saying to use our own blood to vanquish him?" Parker asked, "Peyton, he's a half-brother, we'll be lucky if that works on him half as much"

"It's better than nothing" Peyton responded back, "It's better than waiting around for him to come back again and pick us off one by one. If he's coming back, I'll be ready for him"

"I know you're upset and you having the most active power is our best advantage as well" Parker said, "But it only works when you're feeling protective of the ones you love"

"I _am_ being protective" Peyton argued.

"No, you want to go out and get even" Parker snapped, "And the best case scenario in that situation is you returning like PJ!"

A door opened down the hall as Parker bowed down her head to cradle it between her hands. She honestly didn't get why Peyton felt she needed to hunt down this man, he was already trying to kill them. Parker couldn't handle anything right now and she certainly wouldn't be able to handle seeing another family member hurt.

A pair of big hands wrapped around her as she could feel her dad massaging her back. She brought her head up as her mom was by Peyton, rubbing her arm as the youngest was fighting back tears.

"I know what you are going through" Phoebe began, "All of you, I've been in a situation where your aunts would be hurt and there was nothing I could do. I wanted to hide, Parker and I've wanted to go out and fight every evil being, Peyton. But you both need to understand that what happened to PJ is _real._ Demetri is planning on hurting us all and our best bet is to find a way out of this alternate universe"

"He is going to have to be the one to reverse the spell" Parker said, "Only the caster can send you back"

Phoebe and Coop looked to each other gravely before Coop said, "Not unless he's vanquished first"

Peyton looked up, "You're planning on vanquishing him?"

"We have no choice" Phoebe shook her head, "We were planning on reasoning with him but after what happened to PJ, we don't think that's even possible"

"What he did wasn't forgivable" Coop said with a stern voice.

Parker swallowed, "Who's going to be the one to do it?"

"I will" Phoebe immediately said, "I'm not letting my girls handle this one, I know how difficult it will be for you so I think it'll be for the best if I do it"

Parker slowly nodded as Phoebe stroked Peyton's hair but even hearing that her mom was planning on dealing with the situation, it didn't help ease the uncomfortable feeling inside of her.


	9. False Protection

Parker watched as Peyton slowly turned the potion, the smell nearly burning her nose as she tried not to sneeze. Peyton peered into the brew before taking everyone's prized possession. Mason, PJ, and the parents all had their wedding rings to throw in respectfully. Parker placed her necklace as her prized possession as Peyton threw in her helix earring. She was expecting it to poof the second everyone threw in their jewelry but nothing happened at first before the potion weaved up and down as if it was breathing on its own.

The formula kept doing the breathing motion as it sank lower and lower until it practically seeped into their belongings. Parker made a face, not liking how the sludge of a potion absorbed itself into her necklace. It looked as if everyone else had the same idea but the trance was broken when PJ was the first to quickly take her wedding ring out from the bowl to quickly put it on. All eyes looked to her as she slowly breathed in as if she could feel the power of the protection potion course through her.

Slowly one by one, everyone took their jewelry out and placed it back on themselves. When Parker placed her necklace back on, she felt it pulse around her before it slowly dwindled and died away. It gave her a slight comfort to know that the potion gave her a slight indication in showing that she was protected.

"So what now?" Peyton asked.

"Now we find a way to get out of here" Mason said, "We know he used some sort of potion to get us in here so maybe there's a counter one out around here"

Parker looked incredulously at Mason as she said, "Do you know how extremely rare that is? I completely forgot that there was an alternate reality potion let alone one that was as powerful as the one he created"

"Which means he must've been trying to craft it for years" Phoebe sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, "He's been having this on his mind for a while now"

"All he needed was a chance to get us away from our annoyingly close family members" Peyton mumbled, "Mission accomplished"

"Can you reverse it with a spell or something?" Mason asked, "You are a member of the Charmed Ones"

"Yes, but in order for us to get out of here I would need all three of us" Phoebe told him.

Coop looked up, "So why don't we try to send a message?"

Parker never really thought about that, this is the first time she's ever been in an alternate reality so she didn't think if reaching out to anyone would work. Judging by the feelings of everyone else in the room, it didn't feel as if everyone was in her father's favor.

That was until Parker had an idea of who might be able to listen to their plea.

"Wyatt!" Parker shouted.

"Geez, Parker"

"What the hell?"

"Wyatt can hear us" Parker ignored her sisters, "If anyone who would be able to hear us it would be him, he's twice-blessed"

"So is he" Phoebe said.

"Exactly what I said" Parker let out.

"No, I'm not talking about Wyatt" Phoebe struggled to let it out but she did it anyways, "Demetri and Wyatt were conceived around the same time"

"Ew!"

"Crap"

"Any other secrets you're hiding?"

Parker rubbed her lips together at PJ's monotone challenge, knowing yesterday was only just an emotional outburst but this was something else entirely. She was the one who was physically hurt from Demetri and it would've better prepared them if they knew he was twice-blessed in the very beginning. Parker took a hold of her necklace as she suddenly felt as if the protection potion wouldn't work as much as it should have. She didn't blame her, it honestly felt as if their mom had one secret after another. She tried to give her mother the benefit of the doubt but this was getting ridiculous.

Parker walked back slightly as their dad tried to lecture PJ in the most polite way possible, but giving how she was recently attacked, Mason stepped in for her defence. She leaned back on the counter as she couldn't possibly imagine how powerful Demetri was. For all she knew, he could be just as powerful as Wyatt, maybe even more since he's evil. Parker straightened up as she folded her arms over her chest.

"So you're saying that this reality wasn't created by a potion" Parker spoke up, "He has the ability to warp reality"

Coop hesitated before he nodded, "That's what we believe"

"Which makes more sense as to how you want to vanquish him" Peyton sidenodded.

"I'm in for that vote" PJ answered, "I don't want him getting to either you or Parker the way he did to me"

Parker looked to PJ as Mason went behind her and held her close. She knew the sisters loved each other but hearing PJ's intention of not wanting her younger sisters to get hurt gave Parker a wave of comfort. It made her beating hurt even more knowing that she was the sister to take the fall for them.

"Paige was working on a potion to defeat Cole when he was basically invincible" Phoebe mentioned, "I believe I remember what the ingredients are, giving time… and possibly getting closer to the book"

"What?!"

"No!"

"It's too risky!"

"That's what he wants"

"Phoebe" Coop turned to his wife, "I'm not going to let you do that… we can travel back in time to get to the Book while Paige is working on the potion, we'll do it that way"

"But our girls will be defenseless without us" Phoebe said.

"They'll be dead if we sit in the present and try to remember the ingredients" Coop told her.

She turned and looked to all of them before she said, "I'll be back as soon as I can"

When Phoebe's eyes laid on Parker, she gave a small nod before Phoebe held onto Coop and they beamed away. Seeing her parents go back in time made Parker let out a shuddering breath, fear now settling into her. She could tell that Peyton wasn't trying to notice her emotions as she busied herself with gathering up the materials but she felt it in the room. Everyone was now scared of being alone without their parents.


	10. Dark Emotions

Parker paced around nervously as she anticipated when her parents were coming home. Her sisters were trying to occupy themselves with something as well. Peyton was trying her best to decipher which spells and potions were actually the real thing and which weren't for combat, it's not going too well. Mason was trying to distract PJ with watching tv but even she could tell her sister's mind was world's away. There was nothing left to do but to wait and hope for the best of their parents.

It happened so suddenly that she thought that it was just her worry expanding through the room. She felt dark emotions that it almost made her believe that it was her own. A sense of a powerful wave of anger, judgment, and hate shook her to her core. Parker then realized that she's felt this feeling before as her heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, God no" Parker gasped.

Her sisters turned to her but before they could ask what's wrong, Demetri flamed in, "Surprise"

Peyton jumped up from her seat, "No… you couldn't have found us that quickly! I cast an ancient spell"

"Which I give you major props on" Demetri made the motion to clap his hands before he said, "But there's one thing you kind of missed out on"

"What's that?" Peyton glared.

Demetri waved out his arms, "No one else is using magic! I mean, don't get me wrong there are still vandalisms, crimes, and people dying by magic here but no one is actually _casting_ spells or potions in this realm-"

"Which means you put a sensor out for whoever does" Parker finished his sentence.

Demetri pointed his finger to her, "I always knew you were the hidden smart one… sorry about your friend by the way"

Parker formed her jaw as she tried to keep it from shaking uncontrollably as tears brimmed her eyes. She didn't want to show weakness to Demetri but her friends death replayed in the back of her mind, catching her off guard. As her eyes cast down to the ground, Demetri turned and laid his eyes on PJ.

"Mom did wonders on you" Demetri said, "She definitely knows her way around a cauldron"

PJ glared, "She is _our_ mother, not yours"

"I can tell" Demetri glared back to you, "Who would want to be with someone who betrayed her own family"

"She had every right with you" Peyton crossed her arms over her chest, "You remind her of Cole… the part of her life that she wants nothing to do with"

Demetri turned and looked to Peyton as she challenged him with a stare down of her own. Even if this man was the powerful being in this reality, Peyton wasn't the type to shy away from a dispute.

Parker then felt an emotion that caught herself off guard.

Resigning from Demetri's body, almost like powerful resilient energy, was jealousy. Demetri was jealous of what both Peyton and PJ said because what they said deeply hurt him. Parker opened her mouth slightly as she realized that she hadn't noticed it before until her sisters insulted him. Could it be that Demetri was doing this just to finally get their mom's attention? Could it be the other way around, that he was angry with Phoebe for not acknowledging or even looking for him?

Demetri stopped taunting Mason as his telepathy picked up on the thoughts of Parker before he turned and laid eyes on her. Out of everyone in the room, her eyes seemed to have softened as if he was a man that was just mercilessly beaten on the street. He could tell that she had the power of empathy and felt the emotion he was trying so hard to keep hidden. Anger suddenly filled his primary emotion as he hated the way she looked at him and how she "sympathized" with him.

Demetri threw out his arm in her direction as Parker was sent flying back with so much force she cracked the drywall behind her. Seeing her flop down onto the ground in a thud gave his body a burning feeling to do more to the sisters. Peyton let out a yelp as she quickly ran over to her sister just as Phoebe and Coop beamed into the room.

"Demetri" Phoebe let out.

He turned and looked to her, "Hello, mother… miss me?"

"Why are you doing this?" Phoebe asked, "Please, just stop"

"Why?" Demetri shrugged, "I'm having too much fun this way"

"Give him hell, mom" Peyton said from the corner, "He deserves it"

"I've been to hell before and it's actually a quite decent place" Demetri turned to her, "You should come and visit"

Peyton lifted up her hand as a soft pink light illuminated from it, forming into a ball. She threw it at Demetri before he only moved slightly and her powerbeam was sent crashing into the wall.

Demetri let out a chuckle as Peyton glared at him from over her older sister.

He then brought up his hand as a blue fireball resonated from his power. Everyone in the room tensed up, they've never seen an advanced fireball before. What they didn't expect was for Phoebe to get between the line of vision of both Demetri and Peyton. Not only did she step into harm's way but she was so close to him that it terrified everyone in the room. Demetri looked into her eyes as he heard her voice in his head, telling him something that made his fireball go out.

He seemed shocked, almost human with the way he acted but that quickly changed. His snarl came back as he reached out and grabbed a hold of Phoebe just as Coop and Mason lunged at him. The four of them engulfed in flames as PJ ran over to the group but wasn't fast enough. They vanished, leaving the sister's alone and Demetri was only God knows where on this alternate universe.


	11. Taken

The splitting headache was the thing that woke her up, then she felt the pain travel down to her back like someone ran a hot iron down it. Parker groaned as nausea kicked in at full speed the next. She struggled to open her eyes as she realized that everything was unfocused and unclear except a blurry woman with long hair. She turned and called out to someone in the room, Parker's hearing sounded almost miles away as her body was slowly trying to wake itself up. Another woman appeared and leaned in just as she felt something shimmy in between her mouth and drops of liquid went down her throat.

"Wha- What is that?" Parker slurred, her tongue feeling thick and dry.

"The home remedy healing potion" Peyton could be heard, "Except without the sleeping pills"

Parker moaned, "Why? Everything hurts"

PJ was the next to speak, "Parker, we need you here… things went from worse to worst in this situation"

"What are you talking about?" Parker groaned.

She could see her sisters glance to one another before they turned back to her, "Parker… Demetri was planning on taking mom but dad and Mason intervened"

Parker struggled to look around, "He's still here?"

"No… they're all gone" PJ sighed, "It's just us three now"

"How could that happen?" Parker tried to get up but both of her sisters reached out and gently pushed her back down.

Everything was starting to come into focus as the news sank into her mind; half of her family was gone. The one man who was trying to kill them has gotten what he wanted. Parker blinked a little and looked around, hoping to find some sort of clue that they missed. All she could see were some thrown furniture, a burnt circle on the wall, and a cracked wall on the other side where she had fallen.

The silence was deafening now that she figured out that the others weren't in their so called "protection home". Parker sighed as she closed her eyes, feeling as if half of this was her fault even though she knew it wasn't. She just wished she was conscious when this whole thing had happened.

She could've helped, she could've made a forcefield around her family but she chose to feel emotions instead. In the end, that's what happened that cost her her family.

But Parker couldn't help but feel the same feelings Demetri had left stained on her heart.

His jealousy threw her off guard as she wasn't expecting that emotion to come flying out of him. More so, it was confirmed his hidden emotion when he felt Parker feeling his mental state which sent her flying off to the otherside of the room. He was jealous, felt betrayed, and alone which made Parker couldn't help but sympathize for the man. She slowly sat up to a sitting position and stayed there as the room swayed slightly. Parker struggled to swallow and blink as her sisters watched her cautiously as if she might faint at any moment.

"Tell me everything"

"We sucked, that's what happened" Peyton said, "He took his opportunity and we didn't do shit but watch as he took our mom. You know, I would've thought mom wanted to kick his ass after seeing you unconscious but…"

"But, what?" Parker looked to her sister.

"She just froze" Peyton shrugged, "Didn't even lift up a fist, just stood up to him, gave a stare down and then he took her"

"It was so weird" PJ said, "She treated the guy as if it was one of our old fights that we used to do"

"We had an opening, Demetri looked almost as shocked that she didn't challenge him as well" Peyton brought up.

Parker squinted, "How do you mean?"

"He has the power of telepathy, whatever private conversation they had, it both surprised and upset him" PJ scoffed, "Why would she even give him a chance?"

Hearing their mother do this made her heart skip a beat. She inherited her mother's empathy and wondered if she felt the same emotion as Parker did before she blacked out. This also proved that she wasn't crazy at all about the feelings she felt from Demetri. He was a lost soul that actually needed saving.

The thought left a bitter taste in her mouth as she wanted nothing more than to get rid of him and be done with this place. But that's not what they were meant to do as Cupid Witches on the balance of good and evil. It sounded almost as if their mom had the same idea before she was taken.

But something told her that both Peyton and PJ weren't going to agree with her. Yes, they saw everything he did and the things he said but they didn't feel or see the hidden struggle within him.

How could she tell her sisters that this man wasn't even the real bad guy when he's already done so much to their family?

"Have you tried sensing them?" Parker asked the eldest.

PJ nodded, "I can't pinpoint them for sure but I can still sense that they're in this plane, which only means…"

The three chirped in together, "They're in the Underworld"

"Why does everything have to end there?" Peyton groaned.

"Doesn't matter" PJ shook her head, "We need all the most powerful potions we can remember, spells to memorize, and a plan to kill Demetri"

"Kill?" Parker looked up.

PJ looked to the middle child, "Yes, that's what mom's plan was all along, since she can't do it we'll have to"

Parker looked over to the youngest who nodded her head in a fierce agreement. She didn't expect anything else from Peyton, she was the most impulsive and ready for action. PJ's emotional but if she stops and thinks then maybe she would see things differently. But seeing that Demetri had taken Mason, her only rock, then that just makes PJ out for vengeance even more. She wouldn't want to hear of different opportunities even if Mason were by her side, but Parker then thought up of something that her sisters didn't think to look over.

"Did mom and dad bring back the spell that would vanquish Cole?" Parker asked.

PJ and Peyton looked to each other before PJ said, "I didn't see anything in their hands"

"Neither did I" Peyton agreed.

"So why didn't they bring back the spell if that's where they told us they were going?" Parker asked.

The sisters remained in silence before Peyton said, "Where did they actually go then?


	12. Vision

The next day, the three sisters woke up bright and early, if they even slept at all. The girls all squeezed into the same bed last night but Peyton could hardly sleep. They each had enough room to rest comfortably but she couldn't calm herself down enough to sleep. Peyton had a small flashback to the last time she and her sisters had slept together in the same bed. It was Christmas when Peyton was 10 years old, they had wanted to stay up later so they all stayed in PJ's room before they passed out in her bed.

Peyton hadn't thought about that day since… ever. It was something she would shrug off and say _Yeah, we did that, whatever,_ but now she held it dear to her heart. For all she knew that will be one of the last times she and her sisters will ever be close. Now all she wished was that she had stayed close with her sisters and actually _showed_ that she loved them and enjoyed being around them.

"Stop" Parker said from in front of her, "This isn't goodbye"

"Isn't it?" Peyton asked, "He took our mom, dad, and brother-in-law to the Underworld. I highly doubt that he brought them there for a tea party"

"Which is why we'll attack him first" PJ said from the corner of the room, "He's scared us for the last time"

"I'm all for that" Peyton mumbled, "They sooner we kick his ass, the better"

"But are you sure vanquishing is the right way to go?" Parker asked.

"Did you seriously just ask that?" Peyton turned to her sister.

Parker shrugged, "How are we any different from him if we kill him?"

"So what do you expect us to do?" PJ asked, "Bring him to a magical police or get him signed up for rehab or something?"

Peyton scoffed, "As if a-"

Suddenly, she gasped as she closed her eyes and saw her mother and Demetri in the Underworld, Phoebe walking toward him and telling him something. She glanced down and placed a hand on his shoulder as if trying to comfort him but Demetri shrugged her off as Phoebe flew across the room and hit the wall. Demetri turned and took a couple of steps toward her as he looked almost astonished that that happened.

She shuddered as she opened her eyes before she looked down to her mom's necklace she had placed on the counter, "Oh, my God"

"What did you see?" Parker asked.

"Mom" Peyton said, "She was in the Underworld with Demetri and he, and he threw her across the room… kinda like what she did to you but-"

"Into rocks" PJ finished before her jaw formed, "Get all of the powerful potions primed and ready, we'll even do blood magic for a couple of them and see if that works as well. We're going to the Underworld at midnight, I'll be back with weapons"

Peyton could barely muster a nod before PJ beamed out of the building and the two younger sisters were left alone. She turned and tried to concentrate on her work but her mind kept drifting off to her mom and the vision.

To say the least, it confused her about what she saw in the premonition.

It was one thing to see their mom not attack Demetri in front of her family, but see her mom actually try to comfort this man was weird to say the least. Then there was the sight of how Demetri looked shocked that he actually threw her across the room. Peyton blinked back tears, trying not to think of the worst when it comes to her mom. She had to remain hopeful that her vision won't play out the way she saw it. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that it looked as if Demetri didn't want to hurt her mom.

Peyton heard a tiny explosion before her body tensed up as she fell to the floor with an _oof!_ She slowly moved as she couldn't believe how preoccupied she was to not realize that she placed an ingredient that she was supposed to take a step back. Peyton could hear hurried feet before her sister's head peeked from over the counter. Peyton groaned as she slowly brought herself up to her feet as she checked on the potion.

She turned and went over to the couch before she plopped herself down and took a silent breather, knowing something's wrong if her mind was elsewhere when she was working with potions. Peyton cupped her hands as she stared off into distance. Her sister cautiously walked over to her and sat down in front of Peyton, no doubt, feeling her emotions.

"You okay?"

"What do you think?" Peyton snapped instinctively.

This time, Parker didn't take the bait, "I think you're conflicted… I _know_ you're conflicted which is why I want you to tell me what's going on"

Peyton looked over to her sister, "It's about my vision"

"I knew it, you left out something, didn't you?" Parker asked.

Peyton looked up to her sister and eyed her closely, something was starting to slowly make sense. Parker was more than willing to do whatever it takes to get the hell out of this reality but now she was hesitant.

It hadn't changed until Demetri came barging into their home once again.

If there was anyone who would understand what the other is going through, it has to be an empath.

"Mom wasn't being held captive… she was walking around" Peyton explained, "It looked as if she was trying to talk to him and when she reached out to touch him, he threw her back-"

Parker interrupted, "You told us that part already"

"But he didn't look like he could control it" Peyton continued, "He almost looked concerned at what he did to mom"

Parker slowly nodded but didn't seem as surprised as Peyton thought she would be so Peyton had to ask, "You've been opting for giving him a second chance, why? Did you feel something?"

"Jealousy" Parker answered, "Peyton, he's jealous of what we have. He's jealous of how mom was so great with us but he had nothing. So what if he's not an absolute bad guy as we thought he was? What if he just wanted mom to at least know that he's alive"

Peyton scoffed, "Well, he's been going about it all the wrong way"

"His father's Cole, not dad" Parker answered back, "If anything his powers harvest on negative emotions and being half demon doesn't really give you a sense of what's wrong and what's right"


	13. Divided

Peyton watched as the mason jar crashed from her power beam. She controlled her breathing as she slowly moved herself into a better position and stared at the other mason jar. She focused on her family, her love for them as another power beam heated up in her hand. Peyton looked down at the soft light glow as it slightly levitated from her hand. She quickly shot it out to her target as it made the other jar shatter to millions of pieces.

"I thought you said you didn't want to vanquish him" Parker could be heard behind her.

Peyton corrected, "I said I wasn't going to rule it out"

"You have to do more than consider it, Peyton" Parker could be seen in her peripheral view, "This is a life we're talking about, a life that might need saving"

"Alright, so what if we do that" Peyton stopped and turned to her, "What if we let the man live, he gets us out of this universe, and we go on our merry way. He'll always have that instinct for evil, he's not going to stop, just look at the world he created! There's no way this guy is going to be some kind of "outstanding citizen" just because mom says "I'm sorry and I'll promise to invite you to Thanksgiving this year"

"I'm not saying we do that" Parker argued, "You didn't feel the emotions I felt, none of you did but mom and judging by your vision, she's trying to make it work for him"

Peyton's shoulder's slumped as Parker continued, "Don't you think that this is probably hurting mom as well? I mean, this is a baby that she thought she was going to have and a wrong turn of events made her lose him. It's her decision as well, not just her daughters"

"Has mom _felt_ that?" Peyton asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"... No" Parker confessed, "But mom is a powerful empath and I was technically unconscious the last time she was here"

"Come on, I know this is bothering you" Parker continued, "Your vision bothered you to the point that you were distracted when you were making the most powerful potions that you remember. You! The top student in potions in the Magic School-"

"I know… " Peyton said slowly.

"So what will happen if you destroy him?" Parker demanded, "Could you live with that?"

Peyton glanced down to her boot as she scuffed up the dirt, "I don't know, but it's not just me you have to convince"

"Then help me convince her" Parker told her, "You know she approves the all-in-favor vote even if it's against her, so she'll have to listen if we both go against her"

Peyton had to admit that PJ always called it to a vote if she found herself losing, but reluctantly listened if the odds were against her. She knew what Parker was getting at and understood her option of sparing Demetri's life but Peyton was worried about what could happen _after_ they spare him. What if he is stronger in their realm than here so this would technically be their last chance? What if he retaliates and goes after the Charmed Ones?

Over Parker's shoulder, Peyton saw a soft beam of light illuminate inside the house. Peyton walked in with Parker following shortly behind her. The two younger sisters suddenly stopped when they noticed PJ was placing weapons on the counter that she barely had in her arms.

Parker and Peyton exchanged a look before Parker said, "Was there a shopping spree at the medieval store?"

"An end-of-your-trip blowout sale" PJ commented, "Got whatever I could think of that we could use on him"

"Which is nearly all of the weapons that we've seen demons and warlocks use" Peyton said, "Wonderful"

"It's either him or us and I'd rather it be him" PJ looked over to her sisters, "Are we ready to do the blood potion yet?"

Peyton tried her best not to look at Parker as she answered, "No, not yet"

PJ glanced over to the counter, "Have you even started?"

"No…"

"What the hell, Peyton?" PJ turned to the youngest, "We're on a tight schedule here"

"It's blood magic, the more the better" Peyton crossed her arms over her chest, "We need you here as well in order to make the potion more potent"

"Then let's do it" PJ said without hesitation.

Peyton hesitated, "Um… I've been thinking about… what we should do"

"What do you mean?" PJ asked.

Peyton suddenly felt scared for speaking her mind but Parker stepped in, "Death can't be the only option"

PJ only rolled her eyes and turned the other way, showing how much she disagreed with the motion. This is what Peyton didn't want to see; her sisters divided.

She turned to Parker who seemed just as nervous as Peyton felt but knew they had to pursue.

PJ went to the small bar on the side and took out a scotch glass. She wasn't a big drinker but seeing their eldest sister lean toward alcohol instead of talking worried her. Still, Peyton walked over and sat at the island as Parker followed suit. PJ turned around and looked to her sisters as she wondered what could've happened that made them change their minds. The more Demetri attacked, the more she wanted to eliminate him.

"He isn't going to stop until we're all dead" PJ told them.

"So far he's only just attacked, not kill" Parker pointed out.

"Coming from someone who was knocked unconscious the last time he was here" PJ turned to her.

"You have to admit that something doesn't add up" Peyton tried, "He's the Source of All Evil here so why hasn't he rained down demons from all levels to attack us like the others? He's got the odds against us, I haven't seen any beings of good here, have you?"

Parker shook her head.

"He must be waiting for something" PJ retorted, "Don't get comfortable"


	14. Unexpected Visitor

Peyton walked through Japantown, not really caring if she would get attacked or not. She's noticed that the criminals and demons had a certain feel about them where if they looked bad, no one would bother them. She was just trying to play the part, wearing as many dark clothes as she can and walking through the space as people were being mugged, bullied, and stolen from acting like this was just another day in this made up world. Of course it bothered her, but she had to get out of that house; PJ was getting more frustrated and angry by the second while Parker was trying to have her see her side as much as possible. She actually had to admit that being near her sisters at a time like this was more suffocating then most times.

This got her thinking about what her mom would do at a time like this, she and her sisters have gone to the future, past, alternate realities and still came out okay. She wondered if there was ever a time like this where everything seemed to be played in the wrong hands. The thought of her mom made her sad as she slinked into a bar and sat in the darkest corner she could find. The man only gave her a look as she gave him the meanest glare she could muster and commanded for a drink.

A figure came and sat on the stool right next to her as she both tensed up and panicked at the same time. She knew she had to act the part in order to come across as a demon so she turned to the man, getting ready to use her silver tongue. But she suddenly stopped as if her tongue was lodged in her throat, she knew this person.

"Wyatt!" she screamed out.

"Shh… not so loud" Wyatt urged, "You can't let anyone know that I'm not from here"

Peyton nodded as she fought with all her might to reach over and hug him, "How did you get in here?"

"I astral projected" Wyatt turned, "Neat spell I found after we realized that your family wasn't present at the Gala"

"God, that was a couple of days ago" Peyton sighed, "We've been in here forever"

"Actually, you've barely been in here past four hours" Wyatt told her.

"You've got to be kidding me" Peyton huffed, "Don't suppose you know how to get us all out of here, right?"

"I would say use a counter spell or potion" Wyatt advised, "But I'm sure you've already figured out that none of them were working which can only mean…"

"Demetri has the power to warp reality" Peyton turned to him, "Do you even have that power?"

Wyatt only shook his head as the bartender finally came back with her drink. Peyton took the glass and immediately took a big gulp, feeling the burn of the alcohol sting her as her body wanted her to retch it out. Even her older cousin seemed concerned as he slowly took the glass and placed it in front of himself. That gift is so rare that people joke about having that kind of power and knowing that her older brother has that ability honestly scared her. What other kinds of powers does he have that he's not sharing?

It made perfect sense now why all of her powers weren't necessarily working; Demetri didn't want them to work. She now wondered how long he was planning on having them in there, knowing he had some underlying issues with her family. Peyton glanced over to Wyatt as he glanced around, almost as if he was sensing something. It had to have been Demetri, he was too powerful to let even one person slip into his world.

"Are you here to get us out?" Peyton asked.

"Unfortunately, no" Wyatt said, "If this were a spell then that would've been easy for me, the choice is up to Demetri-"

"You know his name?" Peyton cut him off.

"The second I came in here, I got the knowledge of him and what he's put you guys through" Wyatt gave a sympathetic look, "Sorry about Aunt Pheebs, but if you want to know, she's at the Manor"

"Of course, she is" Peyton glanced back to him, "Is she alright?"

"Knowing her, she is but I can't tell unless I want Demetri to detect me" Wyatt told her.

"He's not going to let us go willingly" Peyton responded, "He wants something but just hasn't revealed what it is just yet"

"Hasn't he?" Wyatt asked, "From my understanding, he's been mocking our close knit family and how he didn't have anything. It's not that he doesn't want to destroy you, I think it's the fact that he wants you to know what it was like for him to be alone"

"You're starting to sound like Parker-"

"Parker's right on this one" Wyatt said, "She's an empath and must've felt his raw emotions by now, would you have second guessed your mom's power of feeling?"

Peyton moved her lips around as she said, "No"

"Then trust in your older sister, he's not here to hurt you" Wyatt reached out and pet her arm, "He's going about it the wrong way but in the end, he wants you to understand where he's coming from"

Peyton turned and looked to Wyatt as he was glancing back up again, "What is it?"

"He's trying to sense me" Wyatt said before he glanced back to his cousin, "Let's go for a walk"

Peyton nodded as she took out some cash and threw it down on the counter, an old habit of hers from the other reality. They didn't even leave the bar before a man quickly walked by and snatched it up. The second they were outside, Wyatt draped his arm around his younger cousin and led her back in the direction she came. She glanced to her watch as it read 10:27, she would have to go back regardless unless she wanted to be the one that was mugged. Peyton took this time to lean in and hug her eldest cousin in a tight hug.

Wyatt let out a chuckle as he hugged her back, knowing how much she's been through. If he thought about it, this had to have been Peyton's first time in an alternate reality. He knew it was confusing when he first plopped down into his, the fear of not being able to find a way back is always in the back of the mind. Luckily, he was able to find one of them in hopes on relaying his message before Demetri could find him.

"How are you holding up?" Wyatt asked.

"Confused" Peyton answered, "Scared, tired, sick of my sisters"

Wyatt laughed, "Sounds like you've been through a lot"

"You have no idea" Peyton said slowly.

"Don't be surprised if Demetri comes pounding on the door after my visit" Wyatt glanced up, "No doubt he probably senses you with me"

Peyton tensed up, "I-I'll be ready for him"

"Immediately tell your sisters of my visit" Wyatt warned, "Stay together, our family is trying to figure out a way to pull you out of this"

"Thanks" Peyton smiled, "That actually gives me a lot of comfort"

"That's what family does" Wyatt rubbed her arm.

"There's a shortcut this way" Peyton turned them to the right.

Wyatt followed her as this time his cousin was taking the lead. Demetri's sensing was feeling like a bee flying around and around his head. He was getting closer on figuring out a location. No doubt, he knows it's his cousin otherwise, he wouldn't be trying so hard, knowing that Wyatt is Twice-Blessed as well. His mother did warn him not to stay too long but seeing the youngest Cupid cousin, he had to make sure she was alright.

He was usually the one fighting the battles, not her or even PJ for that matter. Ever since she got married she decided to only fight battles if she was needed while her other sisters lived as much as a normal life as they possibly could. He stopped and told his cousin that this was close enough, he knew the house wasn't that far off and she could make it with no problem. Peyton seemed almost as if she wanted to urge him to follow her but instead she just nodded.

She struggled with tears as she gave her cousin one last bear hug, thanking her lucky stars that Wyatt was Twice-Blessed. Peyton took a step back and smiled up to him, trying to show that she was okay with all of this. She did have to admit that the advice and reveal that he gave her opened her eyes to different perspectives.

"I better go" Wyatt said, "But remember everything I told you"

Peyton nodded, "I will… thanks Wyatt"

"Be safe, I'll see you on the other side" Wyatt smiled as he orbed out of the alternate reality.


	15. Out of Control

Peyton had immediately gone home and told her sisters everything about Wyatt's encounter. At first, they looked like as if they didn't believe her but when Peyton urged and was persistent about his message, they finally caved in. She could see from the look on her face that PJ didn't like the thought of giving him a second chance. Her sister had immediately fold her arms over her chest and went over to the window to look out to the view. Peyton tried her best to ignore her sisters reaction and focused on Wyatt's visit.

Don't get her wrong, she still had her doubts even with Parker and Wyatt hinting that Demetri wasn't an all bad guy. She just couldn't wrap her mind around the part of just giving him a normal talk and the man will shrug said okay and let them live. Peyton just didn't want to play the wrong card when it came to someone as powerful as Demetri. But something else was in the back of her mind that seemed to bother her.

If Wyatt was a powerful being as well, why didn't he go to Parker who already harbored the feeling of letting him live? Why come to Peyton and tell her everything about this being his power. What can the youngest do to sway her older sisters.

PJ deeply inhaled, "This changes nothing"

"Are you kidding me?" Parker turned to her, "PJ, Wyatt just came to Peyton and told all of this to her, you don't think that's a sign for something?"

"No, I don't" PJ turned to her, "For all I know, this is just a trap. We know that Wyatt has a more tendency of turning evil then most beings, what's to say that he's evil in this alternate reality?"

"But he wasn't even from this reality" Peyton said, "He told me he came in by a spell, sensed Demetri sensing him, and even orbed out"

PJ shrugged, "Could all just be to make an impressive act"

"I _know_ what my cousin looks like when he's evil" Peyton argued, "This wasn't evil Wyatt, he even hugged me, the evil side shows no affection"

Parker sighed, "Look, I get that you're worried about Mason but he's been in these situations before and has mom and dad there with him-"

"It's not just about him!" PJ snapped.

"Then what is it, PJ?!" Parker turned to her, "We can't ready your mind! I'm an empath and I can feel what you're feeling for your husband. More than our parents actually-"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" PJ challenged her.

"You know exactly what that means" Parker retorted.

Peyton shot up from her seat, "Guys! This is what Demetri wants"

The two older sisters looked to the youngest, at her wide eyes and even against her will, tears were in her eyes. She didn't want to see her sisters fight like this and seeing her face calmed the sisters down as they glanced to each other. PJ sighed as she walked over to the youngest, leaned her head in and kissed her on the side of the head. Parker slowly took a seat back on her chair and ran a hand through her hair. No doubt Demetri was keeping tabs on their emotions or even thoughts for that manner.

They had to tread lightly, their parents weren't here to quickly nip a fight in the butt as they normally do. Peyton swallowed as she let PJ hold her and comfort her, not really realizing that was what she needed. PJ rubbed her arms before letting the youngest go and walking to the counter. This was a lot harder than any of them could possibly imagine.

Peyton glanced down to all of the weapons that PJ had taken all day to gather, the amount of weapons practically covered the whole table. She picked up a knife and twirled it around and around in her hand, seeing her reflection appear and disappear. Peyton placed the knife back down and turned to the eldest.

"Did you honestly think it would be that easy?" Peyton asked.

PJ shrugged, "I honestly didn't think it through, I just want to hurt him just as much as he hurt us"

"I don't think that's possible" Parker sighed, "We don't even know anything about him"

"Wish Wyatt had given us something about his past or anything to us against him" PJ mumbled.

"He worked with what he got" Parker responded with more snap behind the words, "Right now, we need to work on having him change back to our original reality"

"How?" PJ asked, "With visitation rights?"

"Wyatt must've had a reason to tell me what he did otherwise it wouldn't have been important" Peyton paced.

"Maybe they couldn't find anything" Parker said, "Or maybe when you vanquish someone during a reality warp it kills everyone inside"

"Highly doubtful" PJ responded.

Peyton ignored her sisters comments, "What did he want me to know…"

Peyton pinched her bottom lip as she shifted her weight and thought about her last conversation with Wyatt. He knew that he had a time limit the second he came into the warped reality so why start with Demetri's powers? She thought long and hard about why as her mind went to all of her encounters with Demetri and the way he used his powers. Her final thoughts wound up in her vision at how he threw her mother across the room, the look on his face. It suddenly came to her mind as to why Wyatt came to her in the first place.

Peyton's expertise out of her sisters was on potions; no matter what, potions are all she understands. Demetri has shown signs that he can't control his powers under great stress. He was under some sort of anxiety when her mom had touched him on his shoulder if he wasn't already with the conversation before her vision. The look on his face wasn't fear but the sense of powerlessness.

"He can't control it"

"What?"

"His powers" Peyton turned back to them, "He can't control it, I mean, think about his dad. Cole had so many powers that it nearly drove him insane. How can he possibly be capable of controlling that many abilities on his own especially if he's twice blessed"

"And you're suggesting?" PJ asked.

"Strip them" Peyton said.

"What?!"

"Peyton, that's not something that would be brought up" Parker said, "Even I think that's worse than killing the guy, especially when he has our family members at the Manor. Someone like him isn't going to give up that much willingly"

"He's bound to do it" Peyton argued, "Otherwise, he's going to hurt mom"

"He won't see it that way" PJ said, "He'll think we're just trying to neutralize him, it's hard enough trying to fight him but getting him to strip his powers won't be easy. He's got to drink the potion"

"What about if you freeze him?" Peyton asked, "Would you be able to get close enough?"

"Hell no!" PJ yelled out as she turned and left the room, "And if I could, I wouldn't waste my time with a stripping potion, I'd be putting one of those weapons through his heart"


	16. Forgotten Son

Obnoxious laughter filled the entire Manor as the party seemed to be still thrown because of drunk demons and warlocks teleporting to get more alcohol. No rules for the wicked here as evil and chaos finally was run by the dark side. Demetri was in the corner, lounged out on the chair as he absentmindedly looked on at everyone around him trashing the Manor. He should care about the place, it was his "home" after all. But no, he just let yet another witch knock over a vase as it shattered to the floor.

"Demetri…" came a singsong voice to his left.

"What do you want, Carrie?" Demetri responded.

"Come dance with me" Carrie sauntered over, "You should be proud of yourself! You sacked a Charmed One! Do you know how many of our kind have been trying to do that?"

"Of course, I do" Demetri said.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Carrie whispered, "Do the honors, kill the bitch for what she's done to you!"

"Not yet" Demetri answered.

"What do you mean, not yet?" Carrie seemed insulted, "If you don't do it now then the other two are going to find a way to breakthrough and kill us"

Demetri suddenly got up from his seat, "You don't think I know that?"

"It was just a suggestion" Carrie immediately backed down, "Nothing more"

"Then keep your suggestions to yourself" Demetri looked her up and down, "Otherwise, I'll send you back"

"Yes, Demetri" Carrie turned her head and quickly walked away.

"You're aware that she only wants to be your Queen, right?" Lee, a good friend, said as he walked over, "She's so desperate for you to notice her, it's almost sad"

"She heals fast" Demetri turned to him, "No matter what I do, she's always back to flirt more. What is it?"

Lee looked peeved, " _She_ is requesting for you… honestly why do you keep her separated from the others?"

"Because they're scared of what I'm going to do to her" Demetri said, "Especially her husband"

"Are you sure it's wise to let a Charmed One be as she is now?" Lee asked.

Demetri turned to him, "Let me worry about her and you just enjoy the party"

Demetri waved out his hand as a cold beer appeared out of nowhere. He smiled to his friend and offered it to him. Lee glanced down to the beer for the longest time before he reluctantly took it. Demetri pat his friend's arm before he walked over to the staircase and up to the rooms. He glanced down to the party just in time to see a couple of warlocks blink in a businessman and threw him down on the floor.

When he turned the corner, the party sounded like miles away as bodyguards patrolled the second floor, anxiously waiting for their shift change so they could join the party. Normally, everyone would be enjoying themselves but Demetri wasn't stupid, he wasn't going to let everyone forget why they came here, not after years of picking the demons and warlocks he wanted to bring with him to this other reality. Demetri fixed his jacket as he got to one door where two demons were standing there on guard. He nodded his head off to the side and the quickly took their leave as he opened the door.

Phoebe Halliwell quickly stood up from the edge of the bed as her eyes rested on Demetri. He glanced over to the food tray he had provided for her and wasn't really surprised to see that she didn't eat anything from it. Of course she didn't, he wasn't the child she wanted.

He glared at her as he marched over to his mother before reaching behind her and taking the apple before putting it in his mouth and taking a bite. Demetri walked back over to the wardrobe and leaned into it.

"You rang?" Demetri asked.

"I thought that you would want to talk since I'm separated from my husband and son-in-law" Phoebe said, "What do you want, Demetri?"

"Do you talk to your readers like that?" Demetri countered.

Phoebe hesitated before she said, "No… I'm I'm sorry, it should've come out more differently"

"Don't worry about it" Demetri took another bite, "You're not forgiven"

"I can see that" Phoebe looked around the room, "Given how we're still in this reality"

"What? You don't like your room?" Demetri asked, "I got that trick off of dad when he made his penthouse magic free for you… pretty easy to replicate"

"How did you know that Cole did that?" Phoebe asked.

He was about to tell her of yet another difficult spell he was able to conquer on his own when he hands started to shake, making the apple fall to the floor. Demetri struggled as he took out a handkerchief from his pocket as blood started to pour down from his nose. Phoebe watched, startled as Demetri turned away, giving off a muffled moan, no doubt from some unknown pain that his headache was causing. From his other pocket, he took out a vial and popped it open and downed the contents in one swift motion. He groaned once more before he straightened up and rolled his shoulders, taking in a quick sniff.

"You alright?" Phoebe asked.

"Why do you care?" Demetri snapped.

"Because you want me to" Phoebe answered, "Deep down, I know you want me to care about you, that's why we're all here, isn't it?"

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Demetri turned and smiled, "The whole world waiting for the infamous Phoebe Halliwell to take back her abandoned son"

"I didn't abandon you-"

"You didn't even try to look for me!" Demetri yelled.

"Because I saw you were vanquished" Phoebe said, "When the Seer had you in her body, no one survived in the Coronation Room"

Demetri waved out his hands, "Not everyone"

"Does that always happen?" Phoebe asked, "The pain, where does it come from?"

"I'm fine" Demetri paced, "Just need to make more to keep it at bay"

"Using potions to stop pain isn't good" Phoebe urged, "It's just like the drugs and alcohol, it'll be addicted and nothing good will come from it"

"What? Now you're giving motherly advice now?" Demetri scoffed.

"Yes" Phoebe answered, "Someone has to"

Demetri glared at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Coop and I meant to go back in time to find a potion but, uh… with the reality warp, things are a lot more complicated, even for Cupids" Phoebe looked up and took a step towards Demetri, "I saw _everything,_ Demetri. I saw what you went through and how you were treated. I had no idea-"

Phoebe took another step toward him but Demetri quickly turned back around and marched for the door. He slammed it so hard that Phoebe jumped as she couldn't help but feel sorry for the man. Out in the hallway, Demetri stopped and ran a hand through his hair as he clenched his jaw tighter, his breathing becoming rigid. He swore to never think back to his childhood as he closed his eyes.

" _Poor, Demetri"_ a voice came that even Demetri only sensed as a feeling, " _She thinks of you as just one of her clients writing to her from her office, just waiting to send it out for everyone to see; the unloved son whom she wants nothing to do with. She'll be nice to you, sure, she will, but she's only doing that so she can go back to her sisters so she can vanquish you just like she did to your old man"_

Demetri opened his eyes and glared at the wooden door that held his mother behind it. He lifted up a blue fireball as he contemplated burning his mother alive for even mentioning his past to him. Barbas watched with amusement as he wondered what the forgotten son would do.

At the last second, Demetri dropped the fireball and walked through the invisible Barbas as he let out an echoing laugh.

" _You may have spared her this time, my boy"_ Barbas called out, " _But she will never spare yours. She'll kill you the second she is out of her cage!"_


	17. Middle Ground

Demetri walked around the Book of Shadows in the attic, sizing it up and noticing the circle was no longer interlinked. He knows that there are more powerful spells beyond that book and could easily kill off his family in a heartbeat, but he didn't want to. He wanted to make them suffer like he did when he was little; constantly wondering if this was the day his parents were going to come back into his life, his dad breakdown the door and let the people have a taste of hell for what he's been through while his mother hugged and kissed his head. Those were the types of thoughts he would have as he cried himself to sleep on bad days. But eventually, those hopeless daydreams make you realize that no one is coming for you, it's just yourself and you have to survive somehow.

Demetri stopped mid step as he heard a voice in the back of his head, faint and distant but there. He furrowed his eyebrows as he turned around almost expecting to see whoever it was that was actually calling to him. Demetri didn't know if this was some kind of joke or trap but curiosity got the better of him as even he was perplexed by being called to. He walked over to an athame, pulled it out of the table, and flamed out to the voice calling him.

Parker, the middle child, jumped slightly at the sight of Demetri flaming in but she remained standing her ground. Demetri ran a tongue around his teeth as he quickly looked around, noticing they were on top of one of the San Francisco State University buildings, no one else in sight. It still didn't mean that none of the other sisters would have hopes of dropping in and throwing a potion in his face.

When he finally realized that Parker was alone, he let out a laugh and shook his head. Some people are just more dumber than others.

"You know, when I called you the hidden smart one" Demetri began, "I didn't mean to give you confidence"

"I came on my own" Parker informed him.

"Obviously" Demetri mocked.

"I just" Parker stopped herself, "I just wanted to talk…"

Demetri waved out his hand, "So talk"

"Is my-" Parker stopped herself, "Our mom, okay?"

" _Our mom_?!" Demetri laughed, "And just like that you're going to tell me that your mom is finally our mom. No thanks, you can keep your _Charmed_ mother to yourself"

"You can lie all you want to me" Parker fought back, "But emotions don't"

Demetri stopped pacing as he looked at the woman standing in front of him. Sure, she looked scared but also she looked sure of her emotions. Parker wasn't as nearly as powerful as an empath as her mother but she was trained by the best. She wasn't going to let go of his feelings and abandon them when he seems to want to. She didn't care if she upset him or not, she just wanted to show that she was willing to show a more humane side than her sisters.

He formed his jaw as the wind picked up, he turned slightly as his jacket flapped in the wind. This was the second time in less than 24 hours that his emotions were the main focus of everyone. Demetri ran a hand over his face as he was tempted to throw her off of the building now and end this charade but he couldn't. He knew that if he killed one of them right now then an all out war will start which can only lead to one thing.

"She's fine" Demetri answered, "But don't expect her to be the same mother if you get her back"

Parker's eyes glared slightly, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"She's back at the Manor where the place now represents evil" Demetri smiled, "She's getting more and more tempted everyday to return back to the dark"

"She fought it before" Parker said, "And so can you-"

"Ah!" Demetri backed up, "No thanks, Dr. Phil, but I like where my loyalties stand"

"You never even once gave us a chance" Parker took a step closer, "It was a surprise to find out about you, especially when you threw us into this reality, of course, we're going to think to attack-"

"So why aren't you right now?" Demetri questioned, "Trying to annoy me so I have no choice but to send you flying off this building?"

"I want to negotiate to you" Parker told him.

"Negotiate?" Demetri let out yet another laugh, "What makes you think that you're in a position to settle a deal with me?"

"Because I have something that you want" Parker let out.

"And what's that?"

"Family" Parker stated, "You want a family, that's why you're doing this"

"If I wanted a family, I would've been more civil about this approach" Demetri pointed out.

"You're lonely, jealous, and if I go deep enough, sad" Parker said, "Let at least someone try to understand where you're coming from"

Demetri waved out his hand as Parker was sent flying over to the edge of the building. She let out a shrill scream from the sudden force back. He suddenly stopped and let the woman hang over the edge as he contemplated dropping her. Demetri struggled as an inner voice was telling him to do it, end it, and let the Cupid Witch splatter all over the floor. He yanked back his hand as Parker was sent flying back and colliding with the pebbles on the floor as Demetri moved away from her.

"Get out of here" he said in a dark voice.

"What?" Parker asked in a shaky voice.

"I said get out of here before I change my mind!" Demetri yelled out, "I don't need your family! I never have!"

"I know mom must've said the same thing to you at one point" Parker struggled, "But give her a chance, give _us_ a chance. She can sense how much you're hurting just as much as I can, we can help you"

"No one can help me" Demetri stated, "All people ever do is leave anyways"

Parker opened her mouth to argue his last statement but she was suddenly engulfed in a pink beam and left Demetri alone on the rooftop. He shouldn't be surprised but the motion of letting her lead him one still both pissed him off and hurt him. He ran a hand over his face before he flamed back over to the Manor. Parker looked around in bewilderment as Peyton quickly ran over and hugged her sister as PJ stood over them.

"What did you do?!" Parker let out to PJ.

PJ glared, "Excuse me?"

"I was finally getting through to Demetri when you beamed me out" Parker explained, "What the hell?!"

"I sensed that you were in danger" PJ told her, "And it was proved that I was right considering how you were in front of Demetri of all people"

"I went to see him" Parker said.

"What?!" both of her sisters repeated.

"I wanted to negotiate for our families return" Parker said, "I was breaking ground with him, he was about to let him go, I know it"

"That's stupid, Parker" PJ said, "He's _evil_ there's nothing he wants more than to kill mom and the others"

"I don't know that" Parker argued, "You didn't feel the emotions that I felt coming off of him, I know there is something missing but we need more time"

"We don't have anymore time" PJ said, "Don't get comfortable in this reality, especially when someone like him is in full control of it"


	18. Vision of the Night

_Why in the hell would Parker try and go alone to see Demetri?_ Was all PJ could think about as she laid in bed and stared at the clock. Her sisters were mashed up in the same bed as they do every night ever since their family was ripped away from them. Maybe hitting her head did a lot more damage to Parker then what was being let on, she did try to risk herself over some talk she wanted to have with him. She didn't care what they said, she was going to get them out with any means necessary.

She slowly picked herself up and glanced back to her sisters who were sleeping soundly, didn't even stir when she got up. PJ made a promise to keep her sisters safe and it was almost broken when she sensed Parker's panicked scream. Parker might not have seen it right away, but it was too close for comfort, especially when she lied and said she was going to go by her work in hopes of finding more of her co-workers alive. If she hadn't sensed Parker in danger then God knows what would've happened if she actually died in this reality.

PJ got herself out of the bed and walked over to the wardrobe and took out some clothes. She slinked off into the bathroom where she changed and knelt down by the vent. She tugged it a couple of times and pulled the railing out as she reached in and grabbed a bag of potions along with an athame.

While Peyton and Parker were conflicted with what they should do, PJ knew from the moment Demetri had attacked her in the alleyway. In secret, she has been making the strongest potions that she could remember and even picked up a few recipes that she found along the way. She was determined to finally leave this reality, reunite with Mason, and destroy Demetri. The man has been nothing but problems ever since he came into their lives and revealed more secrets that their mother kept for PJ's comfort. She didn't care if he was twice-blessed, they've turned Wyatt from evil to good a couple of times, she was sure destroying one wouldn't be that much of a difference.

PJ glanced back into the room where her sisters were, she wished that they were all on the same page but they weren't. She hoped that being the eldest and the strongest of the three would help her in this sort of situation. She hoped they would understand that she did this for their family and to get them home safely. PJ blew a kiss to her sisters before she beamed out of the room. She beamed to the side yard of the Manor and froze for a moment when she realized that warlocks were on the side, PJ relaxed when she realized that her beaming didn't interrupt their makeout session as she went inside.

All she had to do was look the part as she grabbed a bottle and walked into the main room. Luckily, for her, the party had been going on for several days now so either the demons were passed out, drunk, or even left the premises. It looked to her that she didn't have to do much of throwing around her potions. Demetri walked down the stairs just as PJ was going to step further into the foyer, making her slink back towards the kitchen.

PJ peeked out from the corner as she watched Demetri deep in conversation with another demon about some pressing matters. He glanced around the room just as PJ moved out of sight and went fully into the kitchen. Fearing that he saw her, she quickly walked over to the basement and closed the door, her heart pumping out of her chest. From down below, she heard a chain rattle, making her gasp and look down the stairs. She took her athame out and slowly walked down until she saw before her dad and husband chained to the wall.

"Dad!" PJ let out in an excited hush whisper, "Mason!"

"PJ" Mason smiled to her as she ran over and kissed him on the lips, "What the hell are you doing here? There's demons all over this place"

"They're more busy with the alcohol than with me" PJ turned to her dad and hugged him, "I came to get you guys out of here"

"You came alone?" Coop asked, "PJ that was reckless of you, you shouldn't have done that"

"I needed to make sure that you were alright" PJ then looked around the room, "Where's mom?"

Just as she asked that, a roar of flames sounded from behind her, making PJ snap back into panic mode, "Hello, little sister"

"We're not related" PJ turned and held her athame up and ready.

Demetri smirked as he said, "Are you so sure about that? Looks like you're starting to ditch your _loving_ ways"

"Where's my mom?" PJ demanded, "What have you done to her?"

"God, you know what, I can't really remember" Demetri shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, "There's this pretty crazy party that has been going on for several days now and she was just in the back of my mind because who would honestly care for a woman who left you for dead?"

"Go cry me a river" PJ snapped back.

"PJ" Coop started before he turned to Demetri, "Demetri, I know how you're feeling deep inside. As a Cupid, it's not just my task to make people fall in love like common beliefs but also heal emotional wounds"

"Oh, God, you sound worse than your daughter" Demetri rolled his eyes, "The younger, less bitchy one, that is"

Demetri then thought of something, "Speaking of which, let's see what will happen if I suggest a premonition to the baby sister, shall we?"

Peyton stirred slightly in her sleep before she let out a barely audible gasp as her dream escaped her and filled her with a vision. _PJ was in a basement with Mason and Coop on either side as she seemed to be talking to Demetri. He smiled and shook his head as he summoned up an advanced fireball, the blue light illuminating his skin. He looked to her as she urged something to him before he sent the fireball in her direction as she screamed as their dad and Mason hollered before PJ turned to dust._ Peyton let out a scream as she shot up from the bed and looked to her left, letting out a wail as she realized that PJ was gone.

"Peyton!" Parker screamed out, "Peyton! What is it?"

"Demetri- Demetri" Peyton swallowed as she held onto her sister, "Demetri is going to kill PJ, I saw it in a vision"

"What?!" Parker looked over to the side before she yelled out, "PJ? PJ!"

"It's too late" Peyton shook her head, "He got her! That's why she's not here"

"I wouldn't be so sure" Parker glanced at a few open drawers as she walked over to the bathroom and saw PJ's clothes on the floor with the railing of the vent leaning up against the wall.

"She went by herself to the Manor" Parker informed the youngest.

"She's going to die there!" Peyton screamed out, "We have to do something"

"We will, I promise you" Parker turned to her, "But mom and dad wouldn't want us to act irrationally. PJ left before she missed Mason, she's been feeling that way the second he was gone and that's been clouding her judgment"

"So what do we do?" Peyton asked, "We can't just sit here and wait for him to pick us off one by one"

"Yeah, I know" Parker hesitated before she deeply inhaled and exhaled, "Start making vanquishing potions"

"What?"

"We have no choice" Demetri glanced down to her hands, "PJ was right, we have to vanquish him"


	19. Disrupt in the Ranks

PJ was stirred awake by what sounded like waves on the beach but the more she focused on the noise, the more she realized it wasn't waves but voices. She opened her eyes and realized that she was in a cage as shadows were just on the other side of it. She straightened up and looked at all the demons that seemed to have sobered up and were cursing and yelling at her. PJ got up from the ground as she felt some of her muscles were stiff from lying on the ground. The cage she was in already smelled like liquor from the breaths of numerous demons shouting at her.

She tried to beam out but she hit the cage and bounced back to the ground, making a roar of laughter happen around her. PJ glanced around and noticed that her potions and athame were no where on herself or even in the cage. A low whistle got her attention as she picked up her head and noticed a demon held up one of her potions. PJ tensed up as she knew that she was vulnerable in this prison with everyone around her.

A crash happened on the other side of the room as more distant laughter was being picked up from where she was. PJ got up and could just barely see her father's head as a crowd had as more warlocks and demons smashed beer bottles either near or on him and Mason, she couldn't tell. Fear drove her as she waved out her hands in an attempt to freeze all of the beings in front of her.

When nothing happened, everyone just hollered out in laughter and mock whimpered in front of her. One even spat and nearly hit her shoe from where she was standing.

"Go ahead!" one man urged, "Try another power, you little bitch!"

"Not so tough now, huh?" a woman taunted as she picked up a potion, "With you and your little toys?"

"Go on, Carrie, throw it at her!" another man urged.

Carrie perked up, "You want me to throw this?"

"Yeah!" came a cheer all around her.

"What's going on here?"

Everybody suddenly got silent as they all glanced up and noticed Demetri at the top of the stairs, looking down at the mess that was happening around the basement. PJ thought that he had told the demons and warlocks to come down there to scare them but from the look on his face, he commanded no such thing. His footfalls echoed as he walked down the stairs, slowly getting out of PJ's sight. The crowd shifted slightly as PJ caught a glimpse of Mason, a part of his shirt wet from whatever was thrown on him. He nodded to his wife to at least show that he was okay as Demetri came into their shared line of vision.

"Well?!" He hollered impatiently.

"We heard that you caught one of your… _sisters"_ Carrie said, "We just wanted to up the celebration, that's all"

"By coming down here when I said to guard the main floor" Demetri stated.

"Guard it from who?" another female asked, "The other two are just as good as dead, I think we should just ambush them while we can"

A cheer erupted as Demetri shouted, "No!"

"Demetri" Carrie took a step closer, "There have been thousands of our kind that were killed because of the Charmed Ones, your father included. If we can wipe out just one section of the Charmed Ones family, do you know what that would mean?"

"It would mean that we will have an all out war on our parts" Demetri said, "The other Twice-Blessed witch has found a way to come into this reality without my control, if he can do that then that means he can bring his whole family in here if he chooses to"

"Told you he don't got the balls for it" a man who was by the cage muttered to another.

Demetri wiped around in his direction, "What did you say?"

The man cleared his throat, "You can't finish the job, can you? I mean after all, you are _half_ demon and witch. It don't matter if you are Twice- Blessed or not, that feeling of right and wrong will always be a part of you"

"Judas!" Carrie snapped.

"What?" Judas glanced to her, "Stop protecting the bastard! You know he's not going to kill off his-"

A ray of blue flame broke through the crowd as everyone in it's line of path either dove out of the way of was burned on spot. Judas couldn't have seen it coming with all of the people in his line of view as he was the main target. He let out a painful scream as PJ cringed and moved farther into her prison but still felt the heat on her skin. A small explosion sounded as Judas was finally killed in front of his comrades. PJ unshielded her eyes as she noticed that everyone; demons, her father, even she was surprised at what she just witnessed.

"Anyone else?" Demetri challenged.

No one spoke so Demetri continued, "Good! Phoebe Halliwell and her family is my problem and mine alone, don't act like any of you guys even lifted a finger to help with all of this. _I_ made this reality, _I_ captured their family, and _I_ will be the one who kills them while all of your asses will go back and claim to fame on my victory"

"Now leave me before I decide to kill everyone in this room" Demetri commanded, not even after he finished his sentence did everyone quickly teleport away but one man stayed.

He took a step closer, "Do you realize what you just did?"

Demetri hesitated as he said, "You too, Lee?"

"Demetri, Judas is an upper- level demon of the highest rank of the Underworld" Lee explained, "It doesn't matter now if you're successful or not, one of them is going to sell you out and make sure you pay for your crimes on him"

"Let them!" Demetri yelled out, "I don't care about anyone in this fucking realm anyways"

"But I do, man" Lee said, "We were like brothers when we found out about our powers in the foster system. Hell, we burned that bitch to the ground with that fucker in it and promised to do all things evil in the most fun way but _**this**_ is getting too far. I'm not going to be around when the Charmed One finds her way out of the room because you know she will, I'm going to be long gone before your actions hit you in the face"

Demetri only looked to his only friend before he shimmered away, like all the other demons. He shouldn't be surprised, their culture was to put themselves first before anyone else. It was explained time and time again but it still hurt to hear his best friend say those things and leave without a moment's hesitation. He felt someone staring at him as he wasn't even surprised that Coop was sensing his emotions, all Demetri did was glare at him before he himself flamed out.


	20. Losing Control of My Soul

Demetri didn't even go far when he flamed out, he just went upstairs to his room. He ran a hand through his hair and took the bottle from his table and drank the dark liquid until it burned his throat. His headache came back in full force as he flinched and pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing his bloody nose will probably be around the corner. He didn't want to lose control, not now, not after it seemed like his alliances had called it quits on him. Demetri worked so long and hard on gathering those people in this special mission.

He couldn't let this get the best of him but the fear and panic was finally trying to take hold of his body. The fear of abandonment was always ever present after learning about his parents and no matter what, it always came back, which it did in full force when his only friend had left. Barbas smiled as he waved a suggestion to end it, end his abandonment by ending his mother. The thought shook him to his core as he threw the bottle across the room, making Barbas laugh at his rage.

Demetri let out a frustrated yell as he slammed the door open from his room and marched down the hall to Phoebe's room. He swung the door open and stepped in with a fireball in his hands causing Phoebe to tense up. He stopped and looked at the woman as Barbas hissed in his ear, _do it! Do it!_

"Demetri…" Phoebe said cautiously, "What's wrong?"

Demetri swallowed, "You are. You're my problem"

"How?" Phoebe asked, "If you're planning on killing me than at least give me a reason why"

Demetri cast his eyes to the floor, "Because all of this started with you! _You_ vanquished me without giving me a chance-"

"The Source had corrupted your soul" Phoebe said, "You were attacking everyone I loved, I had no choice-"

"DON'T INTERUPPT ME!" Demetri shouted.

Phoebe rose up her hands, "Okay… okay. You're right, I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. I had no idea that you were still alive and didn't think about searching for you. With everything that happened in my life, I should've guessed that you really weren't gone. I'm so sorry"

"You're sorry?" Demetri glared at her, "Is that supposed to mean something to me?!"

"No" Phoebe answered, honestly, "And by rights, it probably doesn't feel like it should heal your wounds. I didn't know you were put into homes were the parents beat you and tell you that you were nothing"

"Don't remind me" Demetri glowered, "Otherwise, you'll wish I had thrown the fireball at you"

"You separated me from them for a reason and I believe that reason is to talk to me" Phoebe waved her arm around, "By all means, this isn't the way you treat someone who you harbor ill will towards"

"So what?" Demetri asked, "You think I don't hate you, is that it?"

"No, I just think you're conflicted" Phoebe said, "You have a million questions but not enough answers so why don't you just ask me them as honestly as I can"

Demetri froze for a moment as he wasn't expecting that kind of reaction toward himself. Phoebe then sank down onto the side of the bed and faced Demetri. He wasn't prepared and didn't even know if he wanted to know the answers to all of his questions. He glanced over to the fireball still illuminated in his hand as he contemplated about even throwing it. But she was right, before he wanted to kill her, he wanted to know a few answers first.

He formed a fist as the fireball hissed in his hand, making Barbas roll his eyes and moan. Demetri turned and looked at the woman whom he had to call mother but instead of coming closer to her, he shrank back and leaned on the counter. He folded his arms over his chests and slightly glared at her as Phoebe just nodded in acceptance. Demetri opened his mouth but then stopped as he realized something.

He didn't even know where to begin. He always just assumed each and every question he had for Phoebe with the worst possible answer and now he didn't even know where to begin. Demetri closed his eyes as he wondered if all of this was a good idea.

"This doesn't change anything" Demetri said, "Did you even think about me?"

"Yes" Phoebe said, "I sometimes would see the girls playing and wondered how you would've gone along with them or even if things would've been different if you were al… present"

"Why were you so quick to throw me aside?" Demetri asked, "Claiming I wasn't your baby to one of your sisters in a cage"

Phoebe blinked as she remembered that day before she said, "You were so consumed by evil that I honestly didn't know how to save you at that point. I had plans on raising you to be swayed toward good even if you had powers like your fathers"

"Speaking of him, you tried killing him several times after he just wanted to make amends with you" Demetri shot back.

"You probably didn't go into recent events with that spell you had" Phoebe said, "Your father came back several times and yes, I had to vanquish him becausue he was a threat to my sisters and I. But before the last time I saw him, he was making up for his past deeds and helped witches in Salem with my eldest sister Prue… he died sacrificing himself for us"

Phoebe let it sink in before she said, "I know he would've wanted to meet you, he was looking forward to having a child"

"Sorry, for being such a disappointment" Demetri scoffed.

"You're _**not**_ a disappointment" Phoebe let out.

Her outburst shocked him as he looked to Phoebe. He put her through hell and back and still she says that he's not a disappointment. Demetri didn't even know if that was because she was mentally deficient or what but for a smallest second, he believed her. She must've noticed it too because she looked at him more closely than he actually felt comfortable.

"Demetri, what's that on the side of your head?" Phoebe asked.

"What?" Demetri glanced back before he did a double take at a whole side of his head was coated in silvery white hair, "What the hell?"

Demetri mumbled, "Must be the effects of taking so many potions for so long"

"No, it isn't" Phoebe shook her head, "I know we didn't break much ground but tell me what your fear is"

Demetri turned to her, "What?"

"What is terrifies you the most?" Phoebe asked, "This isn't a trick, I swear"

" _It's a trap"_ Barbas whispered in his ear, " _She wants to know your fear to work it against you. Phoebe doesn't care about you, she wants to make you paranoid. Why else would she want to know something that you've been hiding for so long?"_

Demetri was about to give her a snide comment when he sensed Parker and Peyton working on a protection spell over each other. He straightened himself up as he knew they would come to the Manor next after their family. Demetri got up and walked over to the door even when Phoebe was calling out to him.

"Don't worry… I'll be back" Demetri smirked, "Fear always comes back"

The blood ran cold in her body as Phoebe tried to run after Demetri but it was too late as she yanked on the door and pounded on it, "Demetri! Don't do this!"


	21. Object of Objection

Parker and Peyton chanted on and on, clasping onto each other's hand as a soft glow of pink light illuminated all around them. The more they chanted, the more they felt safe about this plan. As much as they knew this was a risky task, it was the only one that they got. Peyton deeply inhaled as the last words shook her to the core. She glanced up to her sister who looked just as assured as she did.

Peyton cleared her throat as she dropped hands with her sister and once again placed one of her favorite jewels on and grabbed a crossbow. She's always been wanting to use one after taking practice classes in magic school. Now she actually will be able to with the help of this alternate reality. Peyton glanced back over to her sister as she was twirling a vanquishing spell over and over in her hands, she didn't like the decision, but it was the only one they had.

Deep down, Peyton knew something was off about all of this but she didn't want to create more conflict and delay more time when it came to staying another night in the reality they were in. She wanted to go home and will vanquish Demetri if she has to just to achieve that goal.

Parker sighed as she placed the bottles in her pocket and faced her youngest sister. Peyton did her best to give her a smile but it must've looked like a weak line across her lips.

Peyton licked her lips as she cast her eyes up to the ceiling, "PJ? I know you can sense me calling you. We need you to beam us to the Manor"

"This isn't a trick" Parker said, "We're planning on ending this"

After a moment of silence and nothing happened, Peyton urged, "If you trust us, then you will take us to you"

Another moment went by before the sisters were covered in pink light and the next thing they knew, they were in the Manor.

Peyton gasped as she noticed Demetri was standing in front of them with hands in his pockets. He looked visibly older thanks to the strands of grey hair coating is used to be black hair.

"Nice look" Peyton taunted, "You're taking the older brother role too much to heart"

"I wouldn't necessarily call it that" Demetri mocked, "So! You finally came here to kill me"

"Seems that way" Parker commented.

"I knew it" Demetri scoffed, "All that talk of family was just bullshit"

"Doesn't have to be" Parker told him, "Trust me"

Demetri was about to mock her once more when all around them, demons and warlocks shimmered and blinked in. He smiled but then stopped when he realized that they were all facing him. His eyes went and saw Lee off to the left.

"What the hell is going on?" Demetri asked.

"We're not going to let you pick us off one-by-one" Lee said, "Just because you're Twice-Blessed, doesn't mean you're not invincible"

"Are you serious?" Demetri laughed, "You're planning on killing me?"

"Sorry, Demetri" Lee lifted up his shoulder, "But that's the way it is for our kind"

"Judas would've tried to kill me either way" Demetri said, "It was either him or me by the end of the day"

"True, but one thing is still the same" Lee stated, "You were protecting a mark, not killing it"

Suddenly, Peyton aimed her crossbow off to the right and fired without a moment's hesitation. The man stopped midway from throwing his knife at Demetri before he was engulfed in flames. Demetri was stunned that Lee would distract him just to have him killed. He turned to the man and threw a line of fire in his direction but Lee waved it over to Parker. The middle child lifted up a force field as it deflected and hit a female demon not that far off.

An energy ball came flying to Peyton as she rolled out of the way and fired at the woman who tried to hit her. Chaos ensued all around them as Demetri, Parker, and Peyton fought the circling demons and warlocks. Another energy ball came towards Peyton but her body flashed as it rejected the energy and sent it back to the sender. She dropped the crossbow and started to use power beams of her own.

Parker used her power of empathy to deflect an energy ball in her direction before she turned and locked eyes with Demetri. She quickly took out a vanquishing potion and threw it in his direction, making the man dive. He heard a screaming yell as he looked up and noticed a demon had snuck up behind him without him knowing.

"Well, that was a bit dramatic" Lee looked around, "But nonetheless, I'm still alive"

"Lee, don't make me do this" Demetri warned him.

Lee barely even showed any form of regret as he said, "It's either you or me, Demetri, and I tend on living another day"

Demetri slightly frowned before he waved his hand up in the air and Lee was engulfed in flames before his friend could move a muscle, leaving Demetri, Parker, and Peyton left in the room.

"Where were we?" Demetri asked in a tired voice.

"Demetri, it doesn't have to be like this" Parker took a step forward, "You can live a better life"

"How? With you? Life as a Charmed Ones offspring?" Demetri scoffed, "No thanks, I took my route, don't want to play both fields"

"It doesn't have to be that way" Peyton took out a potion.

Demetri rose an eyebrow, "What? You think I'm going to let you vanquish me?"

"I had a vision of you being ambushed by the demons" Peyton argued, "I could've kept it to myself but instead, I told Parker and we amped up just in time to save your ass, and just for the record, this is a dampening potion that I created. A longer-lasting one that might help you control your powers"

"Control them?" Demetri questioned, "And what makes you think that I don't have control right now?"

Demetri waved out a fireball just as Peyton jerked back and summoned up a powerball as well. Parker took a step closer to her sister before her eyes took a glance toward Demetri's hair as it was getting whiter and he was blinking more and more. Parker reached out and placed her hand on Peyton's hand and lowered down her power.

"Parker, what the hell!?"

Parker ignored her as she quickly began to chant, " _Let the object of objection return, so that its existence may be reaffirmed"_

An elder man appeared before them, more closer to Demetri than the two girls as he seemed stunned that he was being seen. He glanced to Parker and smiled as he waved a finger in a shaking motion.

"Very clever, Parker, but fear does not like to be seen" he said.

"Is that who I think it is?" Peyton shuddered as she stood behind Parker.

"Barbas" Parker barely let out a whisper.

"Who?" Demetri asked.

"So mommy dearest has spoken about you, aww, I'm touched" Barbas placed his hands over his chest before he turned to Demetri, "And you will find out soon enough"

"Not interested" Demetri flung out his hand but nothing happened.

"Oh, boy" Barbas teleported out as his voice echoed in the house, "You have much to learn"


	22. Fear's Domain

Peyton watched in amusement as Demetri kept flinging his arm out but nothing happened. He would do it with so much force, then look to his hand before trying again. She rolled her eyes and looked to her sister who was also patiently waiting for him to notice what kind of situation they were in. Peyton glanced to the clock and sighed loudly to show that Demetri was boring the youngest sibling. The sound made Demetri snap out of his dilemma and slowly turned to the two women who were sitting at the iron wrought table.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Demetri demanded.

Peyton scoffed, "Excuse me?"

"That demon came out of nowhere when you summoned him" Demetri let out, "He did something to take away my powers"

Peyton blinked in surprise as she said, "You don't know anything about the Demon of Fear, do you?"

"His name is Barbas" Parker explained, "He can manipulate you with fear and when he does, and you believe his illusions, not only do your powers seem to not work but… your hair turns white"

Demetri turned and glanced at himself in the mirror, noticing his dark hair has turned into a light grey. He touched the tip of it as he remembered how Phoebe was urging him to tell her his worst fear. He glanced to the stairs in the mirror and wondered if Barbas sensed that she was in the home. Demetri formed his jaw as he turned to the girls who were just sitting there, staring at him.

"So how do I kill him?" Demetri asked.

"You don't" Peyton told him, "You can't kill fear, just deal with it. Eventually there will always be another replacement but you can never live without fear"

"Peyton and I will vanquish him" Parker said, "You on the other hand, are an innocent"

"What?!" both Peyton and Demetri yelled out.

"Has _anyone_ noticed that even though Demetri's powers are gone, we're still in the alternate reality?" Parker asked, "Barbas must've been leeching off of your powers for sometime now in order to have some sort of control on your abilities"

"That's not possible" Peyton stopped, "Is it?"

Before Parker could say anything, a scream was heard upsets, making Peyton jump as it ran her blood cold. She then heard her mom scream out, _Peyton! Help me! Help me!_ Making the youngest gasp and jump from her seat. Parker tried getting her sisters attention but Peyton took off running upstairs.

"Mom!" Peyton screamed out.

She turned the corner and saw Phoebe being held by Barbas, her mom panting as he smiled into her hair. Peyton swallowed as she picked up her athame, "Get away from my mother"

"Peyton…" Phoebe whimpered.

Peyton barely aimed her athame when Barbas waved out his own hand as her weapon flung into Phoebe's chest. Peyton let out a scream as Barbas laughed and faded away.

"Mom!" Peyton screamed as she ran over to her mother, already losing a lot of blood.

"Oh…" Phoebe gasped out.

Peyton quickly picked up her mom as she shook with fear, "It's okay, mom, I got you, I got you"

"Parker, help!" Peyton whipped her head around and screamed out to her other sister, "Parker!"

"It's too late, baby" Phoebe shuddered, "I'm sorry"

"No, mom, don't say that" Peyton pet the side of her mom's head as she cradled her body, "We'll get Wyatt over here, he came into the reality once, he can do it again"

"I can't wait that long" Phoebe swallowed.

"Oh, please" Peyton glanced up to the sky, "Wyatt! Wyatt, help!"

"Peyton!" Parker's voice was distant but not enough to make Peyton tear her attention away from her dying mother.

Peyton was suddenly snatched up from her mom and thrown into another room where she landed into… her mother.

"Peyton, honey" Phoebe pet her, "I'm here, baby, I'm here. That was just your fear that Barbas was working on you"

"Mom?" Peyton glanced up to her.

Phoebe nodded as she hugged her, "I'm here, I'm alive"

Peyton must've looked confused as Parker said, "We followed you upstairs and saw you were in an illusion, so Demetri dragged you to the room that held mom"

Upon hearing that, Peyton looked up to the man who shifted from her gaze, Peyton whispered out, "Thank you"

"Don't mention it" Demetri mumbled.

"Now, from my understanding, Barbas is back, right?" Phoebe asked as her daughters nodded, "Let's get to the Book, it might be evil in this realm but it's still the most useful tool we have"

"But we can't touch an evil Book of Shadows" Parker mentioned.

Phoebe glanced up to Demetri, "I know someone who can… will you help us?"

"Do I have a choice?" Demetri rolled his eyes.

"Yes" Phoebe answered.

Demetri looked up to her in shock as Phoebe stared at the man. He licked his lips and nodded as he turned and walked out of the room. The two daughters and the mother got up and followed as Demetri led them up to the attic where a blacked out Book of Shadows was still in the center. They stood around it as Demetri placed his hand on the Book and slowly flipped through the pages before stopping. He slowly looked up to Phoebe who was waiting patiently.

"I don't know what I'm looking for"

"Find Barbas and if he's not in there, find a way to disempower a witch" Phoebe told him.

Demetri cringed, "Why?"

" _To deprive you, of course"_ Barbas whispered in his ear, " _You know that's what they want to do, right? They just want you to focus on me so they could get rid of you"_

"Demetri?" Phoebe asked, "Are you alright?"

"He's feeling paranoid" Parker announced.

" _See?"_ Barbas said, " _They're onto you"_

"Don't listen to him, he's manipulating you because he knows if you do this, his source of power is forfeit"

"I told you he was good for nothing" a voice said behind him, making Demetri turn.

"Don" Demetri let out.

"Don, he calls you" another woman appeared, "I thought we were going to teach him into calling us mom and dad"

"If we can't teach him" Don pulled off his belt, "Then we mind as well beat him"

It happened so fast that Demetri didn't know how to react at first. He felt a stinging pain across his face as he stumbled back, knocking over the Book. The other whip happened across his chest as he let out a yell and stumbled to the ground. Now that he was on the floor, the beatings started to kick in as a constant burn. Tears sprung in his eyes as he slowly went into a fetal position to stop the lashings.

"What's going on?" Peyton asked her mom and older sister.

"He's in pain" Parker told her.

Phoebe knelt down, "Not just that, he's experiencing something from his past"

"He was abused?" Parker asked.

Demetri let out a struggled moan as it finally broke Phoebe's heart. She witnessed this when he was a young boy and seeing it be one of his fears made her feel horrible. Parker placed a hand on Phoebe's shoulder as she reached up and gripped onto it. The mother looked up to the daughter as some sort of shared thought came into mind as they both nodded.

"You're nothing!" Lori was shouting, "Nothing you hear me! You'll never be good!"

"No one's ever going to love you, boy" Don said, "Look at you! You're evil! No wonder your parents abandoned you"

"Stop" Demetri struggled.

"Stop?" Lori laughed and told her husband, "Go harder"

"Fine by me" Don lifted up the hand with the belt over his head.

Demetri reached out and held onto Don's wrist as he got up and leveled with the man. He sneered and was about to taunt him when Demetri punched him across his face. The force of impact made Demetri slam to the ground before he looked around and noticed his foster parents weren't there.

"What happened?" Demetri asked.

"Mom and Parker channeled your rage and used it against your fear" Peyton smiled and crossed her arms over her chest, "You're welcome"

"That's not the only thing we did" Parker nodded to Demetri.

He looked confused before Parker lifted up an ancient hand held mirror and gave it to Demetri. The man took it and glanced at his hair, noticing that his hair was turning back to black.

"Let's hurry" Phoebe said, "We don't know if he's getting to the others or not"

PJ let out a struggled scream as she pushed on the top of the cage, the water filling up.

She turned and looked to Mason and Coop, their bodies were completely underwater now, making her choke on a sob. PJ called to her dad and husband but they didn't answer as the water engulfed her completely.

When her head was completely covered, she struggled to move as she noticed her ankle was trapped inside a bar. She reached down and tried to yank it but the more she did, the weaker she got. PJ slowly blinked before she was yanked out of her cage as a feeling of hope washed over her.

"PJ!" Mason yelled out.

PJ glanced up and noticed she was bone-dry, "Wh- What happened?"

She glanced around and noticed her family and Demetri were crowding around her, "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Long story, short" Peyton said, "Barbas was piggybacking on Demetri and now is the Big Bad"

"What?" PJ asked.

"Confusing, I know" Parker helped her sister up, "But we're together now and have a plan"

"Do share"

Everyone turned and saw Barbas in the back of the room with a cheshire grin on his face.

"You can't stop us" Parker yelled out, "No matter what there will always be an empath to pull the other out"

"That seems reasonable" Barbas contemplated, "Unless I use your fears on you"

"Leave my girls alone" Coop took a step over to the Demon of Fear.

Barbas slowly lifted up his hand to sense the fear when Peyton threw a potion at him. He took a step back as it stung but nothing happened to him.

He chuckled, "Is that the best you can do?"

"Not really" Peyton said, "But I can guarantee that this will hurt like a bitch"

Phoebe came up behind Barbas and placed her hands over his temples as all of the fears of his victims came into memory. Barbas screamed out in pain as he lifted his head up to the ceiling, his hair turning stark white as it did. An explosion erupted in the room as the whole basement filled with smoke.

"Phoebe!" Coop coughed.

"I'm here" Phoebe walked through the smoke.

"Thank God" Coop hugged her and kissed her on the head, "That was too close"

"Tell me about it" Phoebe glanced over to the burned floor, "I didn't expect him to burn up so fast"

Mason held onto PJ and gave her a kiss on top of her head, happy to finally being able to hold his wife after all. Parker turned to Peyton and nudged her as they both smiled, knowing it was secretly them that saved the day. Demetri glanced around at all the smiles in the room, making him feel both sick and… left out. He turned to Peyton who was the closest to him, thinking back to what she said before all this happened.

"You said you had a dampening potion, right?" Demetri asked.

Peyton only looked to him as Demetri lifted up his hand, "Give it to me"

Peyton hesitated at first but then gave him the vial which Demetri downed it without a second thought. He grunted as something happened inside and all around him as the reality shifted to normal. He heard audible gasps and noticed that Piper, Paige, and all of their family members were now present in Phoebe's penthouse. Paige lifted up her hand with a potion but Phoebe quickly ran over and grabbed it as she turned back to Demetri. The forgotten son dropped the vial as it crashed to the ground before walking out of the penthouse without another word.


	23. Atonement

_**5 days later...**_

Phoebe watched from afar as students started to exit out of the building, her heart literally beating in her chest. One of the last people was Demetri as he bounded down the stairs, going in the opposite direction of his classmates. It was funny to her and ironic how Cole played off to be a lawyer when she first met him and now their son was actually studying to be a lawyer. She watched as he sat down and pulled out some notes and started to study, unaware of Phoebe watching him. She wanted to give him space to think things through but she couldn't just keep away and found out where he actually went to school before he sent them to the alternate reality.

"He still has the potential for evil" Paige said to her left.

"I know"

"Are you sure Peyton's potion will hold?" Piper asked on the other side.

"More than likely" Phoebe sighed, "But he will have to keep coming back to drink more if he wants to keep them down.

Piper looked to her sister, "It's not your fault… you didn't know he was alive"

"I know but you didn't see his past" Phoebe stopped, "Felt his pain… Piper, he cried for me almost every night when he was first abused and all I did was let my life go on and look what happened"

"That wasn't him" Paige placed a hand on her sister's arm, "That was Barbas feeding into his fear; he's been suggesting things for a while for Demetri"

"I need to help him" Phoebe gripped onto her hands, "But I don't know how"

"Is that why we're here?" Piper asked, "To give you a pep talk so you can approach your son?"

Phoebe made a face and turned to the eldest, "Maybe?"

Piper let out a small snort as Paige turned and looked to Demetri, "What is he feeling now?"

"Busy" Phoebe sighed, "Lost, curious, and a little bit of-"

"Look!" Piper gripped onto her sister.

"What the?" Paige said.

Demetri was wrapped up in his notes that he barely noticed a coat in his peripheral vision. He glanced up and blinked in surprise as he noticed it was PJ standing over him. The last he saw her, she could barely look at him in Phoebe's penthouse, and now here she was standing over him. He wondered if this was the day where PJ was going to vanquish him, he'd do it if he were her.

Instead, she glanced down to his notes and sat down next to him, "So this was what you were before, huh? A lawyer student… not something I was expecting"

Demetri licked his lips, "I wanted to help kids that were… in my situation"

PJ was quiet for a moment before she said, "That's fair"

"What are you doing here?" Demetri asked, "Are you planning on killing me or something?"

"I was actually thinking about it, for a couple of days now" PJ cracked a smile, "But then my sisters convinced me otherwise"

"What did they say?" Demetri asked.

"It wasn't much of what they said but what we did" PJ responded, "The next day we all took it off and the three of us just sat together in our parents house. We never mentioned the alternate reality but it was in the back of our minds as we just ate a bunch of sugary food and watched as many shows as possible. You see, we haven't done that in a long time but being together after something like that was comforting"

PJ glanced over, "And that's when I realized that you didn't have that when you grew up, just the opposite"

"Thanks for reminding me" Demetri felt his heart warp into steel.

"How did you learn to control your powers?" PJ asked.

Demetri shrugged, "Some of them were easy; I could pinpoint which emotion I was feeling at the time but the powers just kept on coming and coming"

"And you had no one to teach you how" PJ finished.

"Lee was also a demon so he taught me how to teleport, move things with my mind, and even energy balls" Demetri stopped as he thought about his friend, "But, no, I started getting more and more powers"

PJ glanced up and furrowed her eyebrows, "What are you doing here?"

Demetri glanced over and noticed Parker was walking over with a slight wiggle of her fingers as she smiled to them. He moaned as he leaned his head up to the cloudy sky. He honestly felt as if this was just hell getting back at him for not vanquishing the whole family any sooner.

"I usually walk through here on my lunch break?" Parker said.

"It's true" Demetri spoke up, "She was the first one of you that I found and followed"

Parker made a face at him before she said, "Creepy… so what are we talking about?"

"Just trying to make some light conversation" PJ stated.

"Really?" Parker let out a laugh, "You?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" PJ let out.

Demetri felt a slight uprise of his lip before he let the irritation settle in, "Okay, okay, but seriously, get to the point or else I'm getting restraining orders"

"I actually wanted to see how you were" Parker told him, "If anyone who came out of it a total mess it might've been you"

Demetri scoffed, "Thanks"

"I meant what I said when you met me on the rooftop" Parker glanced up and pointed to one in the distance, "That one right there"

"What are you talking about?" PJ asked.

"In order to give back my family" Parker said, "I was going to have him introduced to _our_ family"

PJ turned and looked to Demetri who seemed almost just as surprised as she felt. Demetri let out a nervous laugh and shook his head, "No thanks, I, uh, I think I ruined that chance the second I dropped you guys into the alternate reality"

"A reality that turned out to be based on fears" Parker pointed out, "Like it or not but it was Barbas' reality, not yours"

"I just gave him the push" Demetri stated.

"Everyone makes mistakes" Parker shrugged, "But we can always come back from them"

"Well, what do you know!" Peyton appeared out of nowhere, "I had a vision of this"

Demetri rolled his eyes, "I'm in hell! I'm literally in hell"

"Welcome to San Francisco" Peyton snapped back, "Anyways, I made reservations"

"Seriously?" Parker glanced to her.

"Yeah, I had a vision of us all talking in a weird looking circle but I've been craving sushi" Peyton pointed behind her, "So I just came over to say that our table is going to be called in 15 minutes"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! Hold up!" Demetri got up, letting his notebooks slam to his feet, "I tried _killing_ all of you not even a week ago. You never even knew I existed and hated me for hurting all of you in one way or another and now you want to have lunch with me? What?!"

Everyone was quiet before PJ spoke up, "You came as a surprise to us all but the motive there was to be seen. In the end, you helped us defeat Barbas but also willingly drank the dampening potion. Mom told us the whole story behind Cole Turner and how he ended up redeeming himself by helping lost witches. If your father can reclaim his humanity then why can't you?"

"All you really need is someone to help you with controlling your powers" Peyton said, "Thankfully, we have a great cousin who can help you with that"

"So what do you say?" Parker asked, "You wanna be a part of this family or not?"

"Just like that, you all forgive me?" Demetri asked.

"It'll be a working progress" Peyton sidenodded, "But Rome wasn't built in a day"

"What about Phoebe?" Demetri asked, "Wouldn't she be worried of all of us hanging out"

"That's for her to decide" Parker said, "But I'm sure she'll be okay with it, will you?"

"This is what you wanted" PJ turned to him, "Mind as well start now"

"Make up your mind within 10 minutes because we'll lose our seats if we let them wait" Peyton said, "Come on, let's talk about this over sushi"

Demetri sighed, "Fine… what do we even talk about?"

"Whatever comes to mind" PJ picked up some of his notebooks as Demetri hesitantly grabbed his bag.

From the distance, the Charmed Ones watched as all of Phoebe's children walked out of view in the direction of the restaurants. Demetri looking nervous, Peyton leading the way, Parker staying behind to try and create small talk while PJ was in tow watching her siblings. Phoebe smiled as she realized that her own daughters did something that she wouldn't be able to have done while being their age. Even though this was Phoebe's mistake to own up to, it was refreshing to know that time can heal all wounds. She just hoped that Cole would be an ever presence in Demetri's life in helping him find the right path.

"Should we be worried?" Paige asked.

"No" Phoebe smiled, "They'll be alright"


	24. Soundtrack

_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For being so patient with me and this story! It wasn't easy, let me tell you that! I had the worst writers block imaginable to the point that I quit the story, but to see reviews, favorites, and story alerts pop up on my email for this story made me feel I should own up and finish it for you guys. Thanks for the push! Hope you liked it._

 _ **No light, no light- Florence and the Machines**_

 _ **This is What Makes Us Girls- Lana Del Rey**_

 _ **Haunting- Halsey**_

 _ **The Greatest- Sia**_

 _ **Born to Die- Lana Del Rey**_

 _ **The Arena- Lindsey Sterling**_

 _ **Sweet Dreams- Emily Browning**_

 _ **Over the Love- Florence and the Machines**_

 _ **Running up that Hill- Placebo**_

 _ **Soundtrack can be found on 8tracks!**_ _Type in my username and find not only this soundtrack but the soundtracks to all of me stories!_


End file.
